Creatures of Darkness
by Maximara
Summary: Take Alucard, a Sanjiyan Unkara, Integra's cousin Hitomebore Inaho and her vampire servant Alucard von Mosquiton and mix well. Hellsing, 3x3 eyes Sazan Eyes and Master of Mosquiton crossover.
1. Ch 01 More things in Heaven and Earth

Hellsing belongs to Hirano Kou, 3x3 eyes (Sazan Eyes) is the creation of Yuzo Takada, and Master of Mosquiton is the creation Akahori Satoru and Negishi Hirosi. Hope you enjoy this little crossover.

Chap 1 More Things in Heaven and Earth

Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing looked at Alucard her face grim. "I trust you have an explanation for bringing an unconscious human girl back with you."

"Yes," said Alucard scowling, "She is a Sanjiyan Unkara."

"A what?"

"A Sanjiyan Unkara. A side branch of humanity just like Neanderthal man is thought to be. I met my first one just over a month after I became a vampire."

"Go on."

"She explained that the Sanjiyan Unkara branched off of humanity about the same time Neanderthal man did about 200,000 years ago. They became naturally attuned to magical power as well as developing a third eye and insanely long life spans. Some even were born with mixture of human and animal features or in some rare cases totally animal forms with human intelligence. This resulted in their shorter-lived relatives either revering them as gods or fearing them as demons. Tiamat, Osiris, Zeus, and Odin were all Sanjiyan Unkara."

Alucard paused and then sighed. "She also explained that despite their attunement to magic a Sanjiyan Unkara could fatigue themselves to the point of helplessness with their spells. They could if they so desired once during their lifetime pull a part of the soul of their moral kin into themselves fragmenting the soul and turning the poor wretch into a Wu. If the Sanjiyan Unkara was killed then the Wu's soul would be destroyed but the Wu himself was unaging and unkillable. One Sanjiyan Unkara didn't like this and wanted more than one guardian and discovered that blood could be used the same way."

"She approached a shepherd and offered him a chance to be her Wu and the first of the new group she would create. However when the appointed time came it was not the shepherd but his farmer brother appeared. When challenged the farmer said he had killed his brother as proof of his total dedication to the Sanjiyan Unkara as her Wu. Unable to fault the logic she made him her Wu as well as the first vampire."

"If the story sounds familiar it should. You see the one feature a Wu has is a mark that appears on their forehead. In China this become the character Wu meaning void or nothing but in the Middle East the mark was simply referred to by the name of the man who got it; the only Wu directly named in the Bible."

Sir Integra's eyes widened. "Are you telling me Cain was a Wu?"

"It gets better. The name of the Sanjiyan Unkara that made him her Wu was Lilith. The reason the Sanjiyan Unkara I met told me all this was she thought I was the latest in Cain's 'children' but when she found out that I had accidentally duplicated Lilith's method she instead struck a deal. I would tell her all about my life and in return as long as I remained in my homeland I would be protected from all would be vampire hunters."

"It sounds like you got the better part of the deal," commented Sir Integra.

"I though so for several centuries after the deal but then I realized that I could have simply knocked on a door and the people inside would have just given me whatever or who ever I wanted. Even pretending to have a host of weaknesses I really didn't have wasn't enough to make it challenging. That was when I decided to send for John Harker and the rest as they say is history."

"I noticed that you never stated the name of the Sanjiyan Unkara you struck the deal with."

"Master, I respect you because you are both strong willed and intelligent. I don't _need_ to tell you as that hack Stoker dropped enough hints in that drivel of a book he wrote."

"Satan."

Alucard nodded. "She said she was over 50,000 years old and I still believe her. She also said that efforts to stop or even cure Lilith's experiment were the reasons the vampire stories vary from country to country. The fact a Sanjiyan Unkara has suddenly appeared in the middle of this latest vampire attack worries me."

"You think this one might have been tracking Lilith's creations like Satan claimed to have been doing?"

"Well, she certainly isn't Lilith herself. When I first met her she came off as so naive that I thought she would have needed a road map just to cross the street. Then the vampire that created all those ghouls grabs her and threatens her life. The next thing I know her third eye opens up, I see a personality shift right out of Stevenson's book, she summons something straight out of _Jason and the Argonauts_, and the vampire is suddenly harpy chow. At least that is the closest description I can give to the thing she summoned looked like. She then asked about my human master and after awhile the 'I need help tying my shoes' personality is suddenly back at which point she faints."

Sir Integra nodded. "I also see other reasons you would bring her here. You don't feel this Hyde personality you described is a threat."

"It didn't even appear until her life was threatened. As long as she feels relatively safe she is harmless."

Several hours later Walter brought in the Sanjiyan Unkara. She would have looked like a typical 17 year old Chinese girl if not for the tadpole like thing with an eye in its mouth sitting on her shoulders. In her right hand was a staff topped by what looked like a dragon's head.

"Welcome to Hellsing, I am Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing leader of this organization."

The Sanjiyan Unkara smiled and clapped her hands in glee as if she was a game contestant who had just won the grand prize. "Pai get to Hellsing. Pai so happy. After 300 years of searching, Pai finally close to becoming human."

Integra raised her eyebrow. 'Now I see what Alucard meant about this personality needing help to tie her shoes. She sounds like a five year old.' "I am not sure I understand what you mean about that."

Pai chuckled. "Pai hear Hellsing deal with supernatural. Pai reason that even if Hellsing not have Ningen no Zou they likely have idea where it is." Pai then frowned. "Pai instead run into smelly shambling dead men. Pai not like those. They make Fei-Oh and Takuhi sick when they eat them to protect Pai. Then tall man in red help Pai. But tall man not alive either. Pai confused."

"What you call smelly shambling dead men are known as ghouls. They are created when a vampire bites someone who is unchaste."

Pai cocked her head to the side. "They are created when vampire bite someone who doesn't run?"

Integra blinked. 'Where in the world did that come… Wait a minute chaste, chase. Good grief this is worse than Alucard indicated.' "I mean biting some one who isn't a virgin."

Pai frowned. "Pai not think that right. Pai not know why." Pai put her hands to the side of her head. "Why can't Pai remember?" Pai then stopped and a third eye opened in the center of her forehead. "Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, I hate to inform you that whoever told you that didn't know their ass from a hole in the ground."

"I take it you are the other personality Alucard told me about."

The Sanjiyan Unkara nodded. "I am Princess Parvati IV. I take it you are the master of the vampire that show up to take care of the one that threatened Pai."

"Yes, I am." Integra then frowned. "When Pai becomes human what will happened to you? Better yet how will Pai survive?"

Parvati frowned. "Looks like I was so focused on making Pai's dream come true that I didn't think about how she would survive without me as I assumed that the Ningen no Zou would merge us back into one person. After all, it was having to deal with all her people dying in their effort to stop her fiancée who went 'conquer the world' mad and burying them over the course of a year that we became two separate people."

"You said who ever told me that unchaste victims become ghouls didn't know their ass from a hole in the ground."

Parvati nodded. "Lillith's insane plan of using a vampire army to overthow all the Sanjiyan Unkara rulers she judged incompetent was well known even by my tribe. Nowhere was there any mention of her project creating anything even remotely like these ghouls Pai encountered. That means that someone or worse something has changed Lilith's original process of vampire creation and only very recently."

"Not Lilith herself?"

Parvati shook her head. "From what I saw these ghouls have no tactic, no minds. They would be useless as soldiers much less commanders. However the change would have required knowledge of powerful Sanjiyan Unkara magic—too powerful to be safely used by mortal humans. That means that a transformed human, a Wu, or worse yet another Sanjiyan Unkara is involved."

"My servant Alucard told me about Wu but what is a transformed human?"

"It is a human who has learned our magic and has been transformed into something more so he could use more of our power. In essence they are a hybrid between human and what you would call demon."

Sir Integra steepled her hands and looked at the Sanjiyan Unkara. "Hellsing is charged with defending England from _all_ supernatural threats not just these vampires and the ghouls they can create. However my knowledge limited to only these types of vampires."

"I am sorry but without more knowledge you cannot defend this land from the Creatures of Darkness that even a relatively weak transformed human can summon forth much less a Wu or one of my people."

"Creatures of Darkness?" asked Sir Integra.

"Supernatural beings that have learned to live in this world while remaining hidden. Some will obey a transformed human in hope of winning favor with a Wu or Sanjiyan Unkara who likely are enlisting their aid. Most will definitely obey the orders of a Wu or Sanjiyan Unkara."

"Could some of these Creature of Darkness be behind these vampire attacks?"

"On their own? No. But if one of the three I mentioned is directly involved most definitely."

Integra nodded. "Parvati, I am giving you full access to the all the occult knowledge of Hellsing. The vampire Alucard is the crowning achievement of 100 years of occult research and I need to know what of your world he can and cannot handle and how to improve him." Integra turned to Walter who had been standing quietly all this time. "While she is doing that I want every piece of information you can find regarding Creatures of Darkness, transformed humans, the Sanjiyan Unkara, and especially this Ningen no Zou. I want to know what it is capable of and more importantly where it is."

Walter nodded, "Right away, Sir Integra."

------------------------------------------------

Several days later Walter entered into Sir Integra's office. "This arrived in the evening post, Sir Integra."

Sir Integra took the letter and opened it. A rare smile came to her face. "It's from my cousin, Hitomebore Inaho. She is coming to ask my advice regarding that O-Part she found in the 1920s and bring her boyfriend and his two servants." Integra gave a little chuckle. "Her boyfriend's name is Alucard Von Mosquiton."

"HEHEHE. Good old Mousy," said Alucard's voice.

Integra frowned. "Alucard, explain yourself."

Alucard appeared the usually maniacal smile on his face but there seemed to be a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "He is my descendent, _after_ I became a vampire. The closest term I can think of to describe him would be dhampir though that is not exactly right as his mixture of vampire and human is of the second generation and so he is actually only one-fourth vampire.

When he got himself staked the first time his father Baron Charles Von Mosquiton tried using some of his blood to bring him back and it surprisingly worked. That is when everyone found that being brought back that way bonded him to the human whose blood was used. Unfortunately, my grandson had a natural ability to attract strong willed women but he never had the strength of will to choose one over all the others nor the desire to make anyone a vampire.

I think you can predict the result. One fiancée would run him through and binds him to her and then another fiancée would run him and binds him to her and on it would go. His father dabbled in sorcery and finally tired of his son getting run through the heart at least once a month due to these antics he bonded the wimp to two elemental beings called Honou and Yuki. They normally appear as children but on his order they can turn into adults and manifest their powers of fire and ice respectively. Somewhere around this time they found out that if he drank his master's blood a second time he became more like me," finished Alucard grinning from ear to ear.

Alcuard's expression then turned thoughtful. "Last I heard though he had finally gotten himself a vampire wife; that was about a century before I called for John Harker. Odds are that Mousy is the prize between a female tug of war between his vampire wife and his current master. That of course means Honou and Yuki are going to be saying 'Darn it, Master's dead again.' with annoying frequency."

Sir Integra pinched the bridge of her nose. The week was hardly over and she had the possible makings of a bad soap opera about to show up on her front door step. "Hitomebore is family. To the best of your knowledge would your grandson have made her a vampire?"

"Only if every and I do mean every alternative had been exhausted. He would rather risk walking his maniacal personality than turn his master into a vampire. Now _that_ personality would not hesitate but since a simple wooden stake turns Mousy into a pile of ash it is doubtful that he would last long enough to do so."

At the end of the week Walter answered a knock at the door and found four people on the other side. The tallest of the group was thin pale skinned man whose outfit was better suited to a Halloween party and who wore an expression of reluctant acceptance. On the left arm of the tall man was a red haired woman who didn't look a day over 17. Slightly in back of the couple were what looked like two children. The girl was dressed in a blue kimono while the boy was dressed in a simple shirt and pants. "I am Hitomebore Inaho. I believe my cousin Integra is expecting us," said the young lady.

Walter adjusted his glasses. "Yes I was told of your arrival Miss Inaho but I was expecting an older person."

Hitomebore grimaced. "That is thanks to the O-Part. When I was 15 I got it into my head that I didn't want to grow old and found out that the O-Part would make me immortal. I found the thing when I was 17 and I have been physically 17 ever since even though by the calendar I am now in my late 80s."

Walter nodded and looked at the two children. "I take it these are the two elemental servants that were bonded to Mr. Mosquiton by his father Charles."

"That is exactly right," said the girl. "But how did you know?"

"Mr. Mosquiton's grandfather told us."

Mosquiton nodded his eyes closed. "Ah my grandfather, yes he would know." Then he stopped nodding his head and his eyes shot open. MY GRANDFATHER?!"

"Mosqui, what wrong?" asked Hitomebore.

Grabbing Hitomebore by the shoulders Mosquiton turned her to face him. "Inaho, we have got to get out of here. The only grandfather of mine who would be around to tell anyone anything is Vlad III of Wallachia."

"Ah Master, even I don't get it," said the girl. "And if I can't get it Mother Inaho certainly won't any more than shoe would have when we first met."

"Hey! I'll have you know I have matured a lot since those days."

"Could have fooled me," said the boy.

"Inaho, Yuki, Honou listen to me. My vampire grandfather is none other than Vlad Tepes Dracula!"

"Hi there. You must be the other Alucard friend Integra said was coming here," smiled Pai hugging Mosquiton the one eyed tadpole like thing still around her neck.

"Master," said the girl her features paling. "That is a Sanjiyan Unkara."

"A Sanjiyan Unkara and my grandfather? Oh no," said Mosquiton looking down at the woman. "You wouldn't happen to be Satan?"

"No, Pai not Satan. Pai not quite understand why everybody get edgy about Satan. Not all stories about us are true."

Mosquiton let out the breath of air he'd been holding. He really didn't want to find out if Satan matched the myths but he was not looking forward to his grandfather showing up either.

"Uh uh. What is that thing?" asked Hitomebore pointing to the one eyed tadpole like thing that was looking at her shaking finger.

"That one of Pai's friends; his name is Fei-Oh."

"Got any more friends like that?" asked Hitomebore as Fei-Oh moved closer looking at her.

Pai nodded and opened up her staff. Out popped a small parrot sized creature that had the face of a man and the body of a bird. "This Pai's other friend, Takuhi."

Hitomebore looked at Takuhi and her left eyebrow began to twitch. "I came to seem my cousin and find out her home is straight out of Captain Spooky's Weird Houses. Well, I guess it is better than that creepy old man named Rasputin I dealt with some 70 years ago."

"Momma Inaho is certainly taking all this in stride," said the girl.

"You know no good is going to come of it," said the boy.

Hitomebore turned and looked at the boy. "Honou, if you have a better idea I'd love to hear it. I was too stubborn to listen to Mosqui about aging gracefully and now I am an 80 plus year old going on 90 trapped in the body of a 17 year old."

"Momma Inaho is right," said the girl. "We can't change the past and given the nature of Hellsing we are better here than out there."

"Thanks, Yuki."

"Please come in," said Walter.

"Thank you," said Hitomebore as the foursome entered the mansion. "You might want to tell my cousin odds are Mosqui's wife will likely show up after sundown."

"I take is she is the vampire wife we were told about."

"Yeh. We were really possessive over Mosqui back in the day. Met her again when I was shopping last month and told her where were going."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" yelled Mosquiton.

"Now Mosqui, I have gotten over that over possessive nonsense I had some 70 years ago. I am quite willing to share these days."

"I'm doomed," said Mosquiton slouching.

------------------------------------------------

Hours later Integra raised her eyebrow when she finally saw her cousin in the main sitting room. "Walter said you stated your immortality is not due to being a vampire."

"Yep, every time Mosqui went crazy and tried to turn me into one he got turned into a pincushion. As long as I don't let him drink my blood he's harmless."

"He he he. Harmless. No matter how things change some things remain the same," said Alucard as he came into the room through the wall.

Hitomebore grinned as she stood. "You must be Mosqui's grandfather, Prince Dracula."

"Integra's father renamed me Alcuard."

Hitomebore chuckled, "He named you after Mosqui Woski?"

Mosquiton sat on the sofa with a 'please someone put me out of my misery now' look on his face. Walter entered the room with a striking woman behind him. "May I introduce Camille Inaho Carmilla."

Hitomebore walked over to Camille laughing. "Remember how we insulted each other the first time we met?" she asked as she hugged the other woman.

"I remember. Cobweb crotch and open port. You had a sharp tongue in those days."

"Yeh well butterball was a good comeback."

"I also remember saying immortality was immortality. I must admit you did have a point about your version being better."

"Perhaps but we are both youngsters to her," said Hitomebore gesturing to Pai. "Pai/Parvati is over 300 years old. Yuki said she is something called a Sanjiyan Unkara."

"A Sanjiyan Unkara?" asked Camille. "Why did you use two names? I see only one."

"Appears she has a split personality."

"Oh you mean like my husband."

"Well kind of. By your standards the other personality isn't aggressive enough."

Mosquiton now lifted a little sign that said 'Someone, please shoot me, now.'

"If you insist, grandson," said Alucard pulling out the Jackel and shooting Mosquiton in the head. When nothing happened Alucard scowled and looked at his gun. "So you're immune to blessed silver rounds."

"Who's the trigger happy man with the Carmon Sandino fetish?" asked Camille.

Alucard' left eyebrow developed a slight twitch.

"He's Mosqui's grandfather, Dracula. His current master's father renamed him Alucard."

"Dracula? The Dracula? Mosquiton my love, why didn't you tell me you were descended from someone like that?" Camille asked a little annoyance in her voice. She then turned to Alucad her face showing she was recalling a fond memory "When he embraces his vampire heritage he is so wonderful. I still remember that time he pulled me up by my hair and slapped me across the face."

"That was only because he had drunk my blood," commented Hitomebore.

"Yes," frowned Camille. "Why can't he be like that all the time?" she'd sobbed.

"There, there, Camille," Hitomebore as she patted the other woman's shoulder. "I'm sure with my cousin's help we can get the Mosqui you know and love out more often."

"Hitomebore, you are such a dear. And to think we were at each other throats only 70 years ago. But what about your needs?"

Yuki giggled as she morphed into her adult form. Running her hand through her long now white hair Yuki smiled. ""I've shown Momma Inaho that there are things that can only be provided by another woman."

Honou and Mosquiton both slowly looked over at Yuki. "What?" she asked.

"You and Inaho?" asked Mosquiton in a higher than normal voice.

"Despite the fact I prefer to be in a younger form I _am_ a woman. We are both consenting adults, so what's the harm?"

"WHAT"S THE HARM?!" screeched Honou. "You are a female ice elemental, you are SLEEPING with Momma Inaho, and you have the gall to ask that?!"

"It's not like she is my real mother, if that is what you are trying to say," scowled Yuki.

"You know perfectly what I am trying to say!" yelled Honou morphing into his adult form.

"You mean because we are both female or because we are not of the same race?" growled Yuki. "Unlike you I decided to catch up on what happened in the 50 years we were stuck up on the moon. You are sounding a lot like those pieces of human filth that called themselves Nazis. You want to know how many they killed in the name of eliminating sexual deviancy and ensuring racial purity by herding them into what were called Death Camps and slaughtering them like cattle? I'll tell you Mr. High and Mighty: six to ten million and they did it in only twelve years!"

"What should I care what some group of… what did you say?" Honou asked taking a step back.

"You heard me," glared Yuki.

Honou turned his face filled with horror to Integra. "She's exaggerating, right?"

Integra shook her head. "No she isn't, and those numbers do not include the people killed in their indiscriminate bombing of cities."

Honou returned to his boy form and slowly sat down. "I had no idea."

"Perhaps it is time you learned rather than passing judgment," snapped Yuki who morphed back into her girl form.

Hitomebore sat down next to Yuki. "Integra, both Yuki and Honou prefer places of their element to rest. Yuri will love a freezer if you have one. Honou needs heat so if you have a boiler room or something like that."

"But Momma Inaho, if do that on a regular basis I'll be too cold to make you feel good."

"Don't worry; I imagine we'll figure something out."

------------------------------------------------

Later in the evening Integra was surprised to find Alucard in the family library with Parvati.

"Something, Alucard?"

"Mousy's wife, somehow someway I know she is immune to blessed silver as well."

"Looking over the various legends it is clear this ghoul situation is recent. Perhaps not even 200 years," said Parvati. "It also shows that there are _specie_s of vampires. By _vampire_ I mean any being or creature that drains the life force or related energy from another being. This would include beings liked succubae and astral sorcerors."

"Simply put, it turns out we have been using a very narrow definition of the term vampire," said Alucard.

"I would say that Alucard is nearly on par with a Vyrolakos of the Balkans while you have been fighting mainly Vampir variant with something that mixes the Arabian Ghul with Poland's Usrel thrown in."

"In that we have been lucky," said Alucard frowning. "Some of these species would be immune to nearly anything we or I dare say Iscariot could throw at them. According to the stories a true Vyrolakos or their close relations Tympanios can only be destroyed by cremation."

"Conversely species like the Astral, Arabian Ghul, Haiti's Loogaroo, Malay Peninsula's Penanggalen, and ancient Rome's Strix are nothing more than normal humans who have made a contract with some otherworldly being," said Parvati.

"In many respects I consider the Astral vampire more dangerous than some of the others. They attack on the astral plane and since they are human are immune to many of the barriers we and Iscariot use against truly otherworldly supernatural beings."

"I agree," said Parvati putting her hand to her head. "And I have finally reached the limits of how long I can be out." Parvati close her three eyes and Pai opened two of them. "Pai think we need to work out something else. Sister Parvati leave body tired."

"Why don't you take a nap, Pai? I'm sure my master and I can sort through what your sister and I found," said Alucard.

"Pai think that good idea. Allow Pai and sister Parvati talk to each other in dreams," said Pai as she left the room yawning.

Integra sat down across from Alucard as the vampire looked at her. For the first time she had known him Alucard looked truly tired as if he was feeling the entire length of his over 400 years of existence. "My agreement with Satan made me feel justified in calling myself King of the Vampires." Alucard gave a sharp harsh laugh. "King of Fools is more like it. Even as I am now some of those other species would give me problems. Back when Van Helsing defeated me…" Alucard just let the sentence hang there.

"Alucard, if these other species appear can you handle them?"

"By myself? No, Master. Some of these other species I will need help dealing with. For some it is because they don't need to be present to do their attacks. For others it is due to the fact that we simply don't have the proper methods of dispatching them." Alcuard then scowled. "And we certainly don't have anything to deal with the Creatures of Darkness. Different methods of protection some of which are incompatible with each other; it's a real mess."

Integra nodded. "If we can train them do you think Honou,Yuki, and Camilla would be helpful?"

"The elementals will not need much training but Camilla might need more than we can devote. She has the iron that all of Mousy's loves did but it is not yet the steel your cousin has."

"Don't worry. I think we can find uses for all of them. Even your grandson."

------------------------------------------------

Author's note: If you want a good vampire reference that covers nearly every version of vampire in myth and fiction I would recommend _GURPS Blood Types_. For connivance here is a thumbnail sketch of the vampires described that book in detail (and yes some of these will be showing up later):

Those with a * can be active in daylight

Adze*: supernatural entity vampire from central Africa mainly Ghana and Togo.

Alien*: otherworldly vampire--may or may not be supernatural in nature.

Astral*: mortal vampire (sorcerer) found around the world. Some examples are Bebarlang of Southeast Asia and Philippines and the Chordewa of Bangal hill tribes.

Baital*: supernatural entity vampire from India.

Ch'iang Shich: Undead vampire from China.

Civateteo*: an undead vampire of Mesoamerica. Another variant of this from the same region is the Langsoir.

Gaki*: supernatural vampire-like being from Japan--may be either animated corpse or otherworldly spirit

Ghul*: Mortal vampire (flesh eater) from Arabian folktales

Gothic: undead vampire made famous by Dracula and most of the movie variants inspired by it

Half-Vampire*: Mortal vampire that is usually a servant or slave to the Gothic type

High-Tech*: Mortal vampire created via super science

Human*: Mortal Vampire who feels the need to drink another's blood

Incubus/Succubus*: supernatural vampire-like entity that drains life via sexual contact rather than blood

Lamia*: undead/supernatural entity from ancient Greece.

Lilitu*: supernatural entity vampire from ancient Mesopotamia. Given their name and nature they may have connection to Adam's first wife (Lilith).

Loogaroo*: Mortal vampire (soul pact) of Haiti

Modern: Updated version of Gothic vampire type

Nosferatu (word): Nonexistent word that supposedly means undead in Romanian. In the context of GURPS Blood Types it is the vampire seen in the film Nosferatu

Penanggalen*: Female mortal vampire (soul pact) of Malay Peninsula. Male counterpart in Berma is the Kephn. Can only feed at night

Strix: Mortal vampire (witch) of ancient Rome

Usrel: Undead child vampire of Poland. If not properly destroyed can rise again as another type.

Vampir: Traditional undead European vampire of the Slavic nations. Usually attacks in astral form and is more likely to be a peasant than noble.

Vyrolakos*: Traditional undead European vampire of the Balkan nations. Usually attacks physically and in the legend would often take human mates and have families. Tympanios is a precursor variant that was less insane and did not depend on blood.


	2. Ch 02 To be or not to be

Hellsing belongs to Hirano Kou, 3x3 eyes (Sazan Eyes) is the creation of Yuzo Takada, and Master of Mosquiton is the creation Akahori Satoru and Negishi Hirosi. Hope you enjoy this little crossover.

Chap 2 To be or not to be

"Take it slow and calm," Hitomebore. "Once you get use to shooting we'll work on speed."

**BANG BANG**

Camille held the gun nervously with both hands trying to keep it from shaking.

"Better," Hitomebore said as she pulled out a gun of her own.

**BANG BANG BANG BANG**.

"Two heart, two head," she said flipping the switch that brought the targets to them. "Not that it does a lick of good against mummies."

Mummies?" asked Walter.

"Tried shooting some that were in that big pyramid that appeared in London back in the 1920s," said Hitomebore frowning. "Over a decade later in the midst of the Great Depression I totally lost it and tried to commit suicide. That is when I finally realized what Rasputin meant about the curse of immortality."

"What do you mean?" asked Camille as Honou and Yuki looked on.

"I am immortal in _every_ sense of the word," said Hitomebore as she promptly put her gun into her mouth and pulled the trigger.

**BANG**

Hitomebore then pulled the gun out of her mouth and looking up at the ceiling gestured to the new spot of blood as the damage to the back of her head healed. "If you X-rayed my skull you'd likely find about seven or eight rounds that didn't go all the way through my skull."

"Momma Inaho, please don't scare me like that," said Yuki hugging her legs.

"Sorry, but I thought it was the best way to show Walter why allowing me to go on missions with Alucard is a good idea. Somebody has to prod Mosqui to get Honou and Yuki to transform into their battle forms and the only one who can do that is his Master. Besides it is something to do; I gave up on finding the Ningen no Zou about 30 years ago."

Walter adjusted his glasses as Pai looked into the room. "The Ningen no Zou?" he asked.

"It is a magical item like the O-Part supposedly created by the same fun immortal race that spawned the Star Lords. According to the legends members of that race used it to become mortal when they got bored out of their skulls with their immortality. One version of the legend says they also used on their immortal servants called Wu to return them to mortal status. I gave up on it because I finally figured out that like the O-Part the Ningen no Zou likely has a catch."

"A catch?" asked Pai coming into the room

"If my experience of the O-Part taught me anything is that things like immortality come with a price. Conversely anything that reverses something like immortality isn't going to going to come without some strings especially if it comes from the race that supposedly created the Star Lords in the first place."

"Star Lords?" asked Pai.

"According to Rasputin they are vampires on a comic scale and they come to Earth every so often to drain the majority of its life energy. Who knows, perhaps the extinction at the end of the last Ice Age was caused by the last time the Star Lords decided to pig out at the Earth food trough. Rasputin's great idea was to try and convert all of Earth's life energy into a giant hammer and strike the Star Lords down with it. Needless to say, Mosqui and I stopped Captain Nutcase and his Amazing Insanity before it got to the final episode."

Hitomebore scowled. "Something in his story bothered me. Given the vast distances involved how did these so called Star Lords survive between meals and more importantly how did they know that Earth would be viable for future harvesting? Everything pointed to the Star Lords in reality being local."

Pai nodded. "As Pai understand it, Pai's home is a parallel Earth only we call it Sazan."

"Parallel Earths imply parallel realities."

Pai nodded. "Faerie is another such world but we stopped communicating with them long before I was born."

"I know you are trying to help, Hitomebore; but guns are just not my thing," said Camille.

"If I may," said Walter. "I have been working on an alternative." He walked over to a crate that sat next to a table and opened it up. He pulled out a huge cannon-like weapon that was longer than he was tall and put it up against the wall. "May I present the Hellsing ARMS Anti-Midian Cannon 'Harkonnen'."

"You have got to be kidding!" said Hitomebore and Camille.

------------------------------------------------

Several hours later Integra was again staving off the beginnings of a migraine. Saying Alucard Von Mosquiton pathetic was like saying the sun was warm. At least his wife Camille was willing to try to and learn how to use weapons even if she initially did have problems hitting the broad side of a barn. Then there was the little issue of her cousin demonstrating abilities similar to a Regenerator; this along with her control of Mosquiton's guardians through Mosquiton himself made Hitomebore an asset on par with Alucard.

But all this was not the reason for Integra's impending migraine. The real reason was she was going to have to test the idea of using Hitomebore and Mosquiton in a field mission. Several reports of vampire-ghoul activity had appeared with all but one in London. That one report outside London was in the town of Badrik in Northern Ireland. Integra would use one of the London situations to see how well her cousin's "team" could function and if that worked out well it would be on to Badrik.

-----------------------------------------------

Hitomebore shot the door full of holes hitting what ever was behind it. She then kicked in the door and scowled at what she met. It was a young kid with deep red eyes like Mosquiton got when he was freaking out holding a machine gun. Recovering the kid shot the entire magazine into her laughing with glee as he did it. He finally stopped laughing on the fifth click of his gun finally realizing that who he was shooting at wasn't dead yet.

"You think becoming a vampire gives you the right to go off and slaughter whole households?" growled Hitomebore as she walked up to the now cowering kid. "You think you are some form of immortal bad ass? You couldn't be more wrong," Hitomebore said as she leveled her gun at his forehead.

"Come on give a lad a break. You're just like me…" **BANG**

"I am nothing like you," said Hitomebore grimly as she pulled out a walky talky. "Camille, there were reports of two vampires but I only found one."

"I see the other one. Time to see if I can use this cannon Walter made for me. Blast, she is so far away."

"Camille, listen to me. A vampire supposedly has the strength of 10 men. I'm betting all the other senses are similarly boosted. You just need to focus to use them."

"You're right. It's almost like I could reach out and touch her." BOOM "I did it. I destroyed her."

"Good. That means this punk filth won't be killing any more good hardworking people." Hitomebore looked down at the Hellsing uniform she now wore. The blood splattered on it brought back memories of her replacing an ambulance driver during WWII. Shaking her head to clear the memories Hitomebore walked out to the main lawn where Mosquiton was busy dry heaving among the mangled corpses of the vampire couple's victims.

"Inaho, how can you be so calm about this?" he gasped.

"When you work on the front lines in a war as an ambulance driver you see things that make this look like a Sunday school picnic." She looked over as Honou and Yuki comforted their Master. "Don't think I won't have nightmares for the next month but this is a war and we have got to hold it together until it is over."

Honou nodded. "For once, I agree. This many attacks in this short of time cannot not be accident. It is clear this is part of some battle plan."

"I'll check up on Camille and you clean up Mosqui and get him out of here. My cousin said this was a test run; the next mission is going to even more serious."

The two elementals somberly nodded. As Hitomebore walked away she heard Honou make a comment. "I was always on her about her complaining and now she is even more serious then us or the Master. I never thought I say this but I miss the old Inaho."

Hitomebore gave a sad smile. "There are times I miss her innocence as well, Honou; but even immortals have to grow up sometime," she said as she scurried up to the roof to Camille.

Camille was sitting up on the roof also in a Hellsing uniform looking thoughtfully into the distance. "Do you want to talk about it?" asked Hitomebore.

"Talk about it?"

"Destroying the vampire. I had to kill on the battlefield in WWII. I found out those solders that talked about what they felt were less like to get the 1000 mile stare and go nuts."

"Who did you talk to?"

"The chaplain if I could. Other times I just quietly went slightly crackers and plowed into enemy lines until they decided to chuck a hand grenade in my direction. That usually did enough damage that I was out of commission for about an hour. Hurt like blazes too."

Camille nodded. "Since you are being honest with me, I will be honest with you; I am frightened."

"Frightened that it may become too easy? I know exactly what you are going through. My type of immortality and the grimness of the battlefield put me into a mind set like that. 'They are unimportant'; 'they're many more when where they came from'; and 'they are the enemy and deserve to die.' were just a fraction of the thoughts that would go through my head." Hitomebore looked into the distance. "I had the last thought just moments ago. All I saw was a thug who had been given the equivalent of god mode in a video game; a monster deserving of death. Camille, please hold me; I'm frightened."

Camille put her arm around Hitomebore comforting her as she would a child. A tear of blood came down Camille's face as the vampire started sobbing.

"Camille, what's wrong?"

"I just realized. I will never be able to have children of my own. I will never be able to comfort my own child. I will not see them grow up and go to school and realize their dreams," sobbed the vampire.

"I think I have it worse. I think I still can have children but do I really want to always outlive any child I do have?"

As the moon hung in the sky two immortals hugging each other became more than rivals, more than even lovers. They became family.

----------------------------------------------

Sir Integra looked over the report. It seemed that despite the semi uselessness of Mosquiton and the dependence of his elementals on his orders the mission had been nearly text book. Her cousin and Camille had even provided detailed descriptions of what Mosquiton was like in his blood rage and various methods of using that in the field as well as honest assessments of the risk of doing so.

In his blood rage Mosquiton could be every bit as violent and effective as Alucard; the only problem was he would try to dine on his Master after he was done dispatching whatever required the awakening of this power.

"Sir Integra," said Walter a slight frown on his face.

"Yes, Walter?"

"I must confess that this is not the first time I have heard the term Creatures of Darkness. Your father used the term many times in reference to a contact code named Incognito. The reason I bring this up now is that your father also made a reference to Maximilian "Max" Schreck, Poe's short story the Purloined Letter, and Incognito all being interconnected."

Sir Integra frowned. "Max Schreck? I've heard that name before. Now I remember; that was the name of the actor that played the vampire Count Orloc in the movie _Nosferatu_." Sir Integra's eyes then widened in shock. "The Purloined Letter was about hiding in plain sight."

"Exactly my concern, especially as our regular contacts have reported someone using the old Incognito code name asking some really probing questions about these recent vampire attacks."

Sir Integra steepled her hands in thought. "Do you know how my father would get information to this Incognito?"

"Yes, but it is not a quick process."

"Whatever it is do it. I need to know if this is the same Incognito. I also need more information then Parvati has regarding the Creatures of Darkness."

"Right away, Sir Integra."

----------------------------------------------

"Camille, try to hit the heart or the head," said Hitomebore as she shot two ghouls. "None of these people asked to be turned into _Night of the Living Dead_ extras, and there is known no know way to change them back."

"I've killed people by drinking their blood and they never turned into these _things_," grimaced Camille as she shot a ghoul at point blank range.

"Parvati explained there are difference species of vampires. Seems the species that has been popping up in England of late creates these flesh eating zombies when they drain the blood of a non virgin."

"Do we _have_ to kill the _animal_ that made these quickly?" asked Camille her eyes flashing with power.

"You want to make who ever it is suffer before we put him down like the mad dog he is? Sounds fun," grinned Hitomebore.

Then a series of doors opened up and a ghoul emerged from every one. "This is taking way too much time. Alucard Von Mosquiton, have Honou ash these things. There is no way we are letting this maniac get away and start this all up again."

"Honou," said Mosquiton in a tired voice.

"Yes, Master," said the fire elemental turning into a muscular young and burning all the ghouls in the corridor to cinders.

"Good job, Honou," smiled Hitomebore. "Now let's find…"

**SNICK **Camille fell foreword her back filled with blades.

"Camille!" yelled Hitomebore running up to the vampire. She then starting pulling out the blades. "What are these things?"

"Blessed blades," replied an unfamiliar voice. "But they should have done more damage than that."

Turning the foursome saw a tall blond haired man wearing round glasses dressed nearly entirely in black except for his large grey cassock, clerical collar, white gloves, and silver cross. In his hands were two blades similar to those Hitomebore was pulling out of Camille. "Who are you?" asked Hitomebore.

"I am Paladin Alexander Anderson of the Vatican's Section 13," said the man as he slowly descended the stairs.

"I always thought Section 13 was one of those wild stories," said Mosquiton scowling. "They are professional vampire hunters, exorcists, and what have you."

"The lass called you Alucard. You certainly don't match the stories surrounding Hellsing's pet vampire," said Anderson as he continued to approach.

"That is because this is that Alucard's three fours human grandson," said Hitomebore as she pulled out the last of the blades. "Mind telling us why you turned Camille here into a pincushion? She is not the vampire that created all these ghouls."

"I know," replied Anderson as he came closer. "I dispatched him over 15 minutes ago. Wasn't much of a challenge."

"Over 15 minutes…But that doesn't make sense," said Camille standing as her wounds healed. "From what we were told in the debriefing once we took him out these things were supposed to collapse into dust."

"More to the point if you knew why did you attack Camille?" asked Hitomebore.

"She is a vampire whose very existence is affront to his Lord Jesus Christ."

"Affront to Jesus?! HOW DARE YOU!" screamed Hitomebore. "Despite what Camille is she still has feelings and a soul."

"I lost my soul when I became a vampire," said Camille a crimson tear going down her face.

"BULLCRAP!" exploded Hitomebore. "You can still choose." Hitomebore then turned her attention to Anderson. "If you were really a Priest rather than simply wearing the collar of one you would know that."

"The lass has a sharp tongue," commented Anderson.

"Yes she does," responded the voice of Sir Integra. "Paladin Father Alexander Anderson, this is a violation of our agreement."

Five people turned to see Integra standing between two bodyguards. "The situation here is under our control. Withdraw immediately. This act of aggression ends now."

"Do you expect the Iscariot organization, God's own chosen instruments of judgment to withdraw on your order, Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing?" asked Anderson. "Did you expect me to go running in fear from a filthy Protestant whore?" he asked before going into a furry of motion.

Next thing anyone knew both guards were cut to ribbons despite Anderson being shot numerous times and Integra holding both of Anderson's blades off with her sword just inches from her neck. "An artificial bioengineered Regenerator agent and they've upgraded your healing. You're a thing."

"Perhaps, but you are nothing but weak. You're worthless."

"That is Momma Inaho's cousin you are insulting," Yuki morphing into her adult form as she grabbed the blade wielding madman by the shoulder.

"It's not looking good for you Father Anderson. If I were you I'd leave while I was still able."

"Have you gone insane? I'm about to paint the walls with all of you."

"I find that doubtful," said a new voice. Turning Anderson frowned as pudgy nondescript Chinaman emerged from the shadows.

"What are you supposed to be: a Chinese Boris Badenov or Fu Manchu gone to seed?" asked Hitomebore.

The Chinaman gave a little laugh as he pick up one of the blessed blades Hitomebore had pulled out of Cammile. "I am Choukai a humble servant of the great Kaiyanwang." He then gave a quick flick of his wrist and the blade the man had been holding impaled Integra. "I would not try to remove that, my Sir Integra," said Choukai chuckling. "I hit what I aim for. Right now that blade is lodged in your aorta in such a way that its presence is the only thing keeping you from bleeding to death."

"Why?" asked Hitomebore aiming her gun at the Chinaman.

"Very simple really," explained Choukai as he pulled out a red piece of paper with black marks on it. "Hellsing and Iscariot are major threats to Kaiyanwang becoming the rightful ruler of the world so what better gift to give him on his day of awakening then the news they are both little more than memories."

"If your intention was to kill us why wound Integra in such a way as this?" growled Anderson as he slowly backed off of Integra.

"Kill her?" laughed Choukai. "Why would I want to do a fool thing like that? She is the only thing keeping Alucard in check and she knows it. I have merely taken advantage of circumstances so that Alucard's pathetic grandson is her only chance of keeping her vow of protecting England." Choukai then smiled. "Once she becomes what her family has always hunted she will be one of us: a Creature of Darkness. This will double our influence in the Round Table and give my master greater prestige."

"DIE!" Hitomebore yelled shooting at the Chinaman and watching as her bullets came back to hit her.

"He he he. This ward I hold acts like a Chin-Kuu. It reflects all ranged attacks right back at the attacker." Choukai made a gesture with his other hand and three deep marks appeared in front of him. "This is a Tou-Chao for you to play with, Anderson. Now if you excuse me I must be leaving just in case the real Alcuard is more effective then the stories make him out to be." Choukai then quickly backed up into the darkness he had emerged from.

"What is this?" yelled Anderson as something leaving the claw marks knocked him away from Integra.

"A Tou-Chao, an invisible three clawed demon," said the cold voice of a young girl. "Cha-Lieh-Chong!" Anderson watched as something in front of him exploded and he saw pieces of demon scatted about. "Getting yourself mortally wounded is really annoying," growled Parvati.

Anderson turned to see a girl with three eyes walking toward them a staff in her hand and a tadpole like creature with it eye in its mouth around her neck. "Is this mortal the reason why?" asked the girl gesturing to Anderson.

"No," gasped Integra. "It was a man named Choukai. He said he served Kaiyanwang."

"Kaiyanwang is my people's term for ruler. Zeus, Ra, and Odin were the Kaiyanwang of their respective tribes. Whoever is responsible for this will wish they hadn't."

"Later, Parvati," grimaced Integra. "If I become a vampire there is no way back but Choukai didn't know that I had another option out of this."

Parvati nodded. "Yes according to the stories that option can be reversed but I will remind you they are just that: stories."

"Damn sight better than my other options: become what I have been taught to hunt all my life or die and let what is possibly the world's most powerful vampire run amok." Integra then smiled. "Besides I can show Alucard that I can become immortal on _my_ terms not his."

Parvati sighed. "If that is your wish. Pai is really unhappy with this idea."

"It is my order," hissed Integra. "Do it!"

Parvati looked at Integra and everyone saw a beam come out of her upper most eye hitting Integra in the chest. A moment later a glowing blob went up the beam into the eye and a mark formed on Integra's forehead. "It is done."

Integra nodded and reaching over grabbed the blade in her chest and yanked it out. She looked down and saw the wound close up.

"What did ye just do?" asked Anderson his voice shaking.

"Allowed her soul be split between me and her. Since her soul is now incomplete she cannot die. She is my Wu." Parvati put her hand to her face. "And Pai is absolutely livid," said Parvati closing her third eye.

"Pai absolutely livid?" continued the girl. "Try Pai down right furious. Pai look for way to become human for 300 years because Pai tired of people growing old and dying all around her while Pai remain unchanged. Pai realize Pai and sister Parvati not thinking clearly but Pai want to understand why Pai's friend Integra become like Pai."

"I am the only thing keeping Alucard in check," said Integra. "I am the last Hellsing. Without me he will be free to do whatever he pleases." Integra narrowed her eyes as she looked at Pai. "Ask your sister. With all her power could even she stand up to Alucard?"

Pai frowned and then her expression turned to shock. "No. She says she simply doesn't not know enough." Pai scowled. "Ok, Pai understand but Pai still not happy about it." Pai looked at Anderson. "Pai believe you have questions."

"Bloody right Ay have questions. Like _what_ are you?"

"Pai is Sanjiyan Unkara. Sister Parvati say we were very prideful using our long lives and great magic power to pass ourselves off as gods. Zeus, Odin, Thor, and many others actually beings of flesh and blood. In the end we have same failings as mortal kin and Pai last of her tribe perhaps last of her people. Pai not certain about last part."

Anderson frowned. "Ye say you people used magic."

"Pai and sister know very little but are learning more as we find big book of magic incarnations."

Integra narrowed her eyes. "_What_ big book of magic incarnations?"

"It biggest book friend Integra has in library that not dictionary. Filled with mostly spells of protection. Here just one spell of protection Pai learn: Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever."

Integra and Anderson both paled as the entire corridor they were in was bathed in a soft warm glow. "That..that is part of the twenty third Psalm," said Anderson as one of his blades fell from his hand hitting the floor. "You said mostly protection spells."

Pai nodded. "There other spells. Warding spells against smelly walking dead men. Battle spells. Spells scattered throughout book mixed in with history Pai not really understand. Pai and sister _do_ know that they old spells." Pai picked up the blade Anderson had dropped and frowned. "Magic here weak; Pai fix. Heal the sick, cleanse the lepers, raise the dead, cast out devils: freely ye have received, freely give. Provide neither gold, nor silver, nor brass in your purses, Nor scrip for your journey, neither two coats, neither shoes, nor yet staves: for the workman is worthy of his meat. And into whatsoever city or town ye shall enter, enquire who in it is worthy; and there abide till ye go thence. And when ye come into an house, salute it. And if the house be worthy, let your peace come upon it: but if it be not worthy, let your peace return to you."

Anderson simply stared as Pai gave him back his blade that now glowed with a golden color.

"What will you do now, Father Alexanderson Anderson?" asked Integra softly.

"Ay'll leave. It appears your friend has given me a lot to ponder this day, Sir Integra," said Anderson as he pulled out a book with a cross on it. "Be assured we will meet again," he said as he disappeared in flurry of pages.

------------------------------------------------

Alucard finished up the last of the weakling vampires that had been popping up all over London like some demented version of whack a mole and frowned. Somehow the bonding he had with the Hellsing family had strengthened. As far as Alucard knew this could only happen if his master had produced an heir—quite impossible given the short time she had been away. Shrugging Alucard returned to the Hellsing mansion choosing to walk through the wall as was his custom. Inside he found Hitomebore and Camille silently fuming.

"I feel like a prize idiot," growled Hitomebore. "It had all the markings of a set up and I blundered into like I would have 70 freaking years ago."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Momma Inaho," said Honou scowling. "I pride myself in seeing things like this and _I_ was caught unaware."

"Honou is right," said Integra her back to Alucard looking up at the picture of her father. "If anyone is to blame for this fiasco it is I. As head of the Hellsing organization, every mission's success and failure is ultimately my responsibility."

"Master?" asked Alucard.

"Welcome back, my servant," said Integra as she turned around.

Alucard's smug grin wavered for a moment as he looked at his master's face. His expression changed to shock and his eyes went wide. His eyes then narrowed and his face turned into a scowl. "How did _this_ happen?" he hissed.

"Friend Integra mortally wounded," said Pai as she sipped something from a glass. "Either this, your grandson turning into something like you, or you running amok. She order sister Parvati to use this option."

"I will do what ever is necessary to protect England from supernatural threats." said Integra as she glared at her servant. "That includes the threat of you running amok, Alucard."

Alucard's expression changed and he started to giggle, then chuckle, and finally laugh. "Good point, my Master." Alucard recovered his composure. "So what will you do now, my master?"

"He does have point," said Pai. "Friend Integra now Wu. Can't to back to way things were. Be waste of good resource."

"I think she is saying you need to go in the field with us, Integra," said Hitomebore.

Integra sighed. "As much as I dislike the idea she is right. Pai could I talk to Parvati and learn how to be a Wu?"

Pai nodded and her third eye opened. "First thing is you need to know is your limitations. The only thing innate to a Wu is their immortality and invulnerability; everything else must be _learned_. Unless you learn spells that improve them your senses and abilities remain as they were. Also since your soul is now fragmented between us certain wards now work that wouldn't have otherwise."

Parvati then smiled. "Now for the benefits. Once you learn spells you can cast them far more often then I can. As a Wu you will have a grudging respect from the Creatures of Darkness. In fact, your control over Alucard is a major plus in this regard. You will be seen as force to be either obeyed or placated."

Parvati then frowned. "This brings up the expected protocol between a Sanjiyan Unkara and its Wu. While in private I will treat you as an equal when we are in the presence of the Creatures of Darkness you will act as if you were my subordinate. Note that Pai does _not_ have this same authority especially given her naivety." Parvati winced. "The big book of magic comment for one. That is not the kind of information that should be given out freely."

"Why?"

"A rebellious Wu is often seen as evidence of a weak Sanjiyan Unkara or one with very poor judgment. However they will be impressed if you bring things to my attention that have bearing on my orders. I don't intend to use that authority regularly but there are times when I will _have_ to use it. I know your final duty and allegiance is to your Queen and country but it is critical that the Creatures of Darkness believe that your final duty and allegiance is to me and nothing or no one else."

"I understand, Parvati."

------------------------------------------------


	3. Ch 03 We Few, We Happy Few

Hellsing belongs to Hirano Kou, 3x3 eyes (Sazan Eyes) is the creation of Yuzo Takada, and Master of Mosquiton is the creation Akahori Satoru and Negishi Hirosi. Hope you enjoy this little crossover.

Chap 3 We few, we happy few.

Integra frowned as she addressed Pai. "I am calling a Round Table conference and I want you or rather Parvati there."

"Sir Integra, that would be most irregular," said Walter. "Your fellow knights will definitely protest such an action."

"That is the whole reason I am making the request, Walter. Choukai boasted my becoming a Creature of Darkness would double their influence in the Round Table. That means one of the members is already one of these Creatures of Darkness. I need to find out which one and what their position is on this."

Walter adjusted his glasses. "I see."

"Friend Integra realize not all Creatures of Darkness evil," said Pai. "Some just want to live and will find quiet ways to do so. There no doubt many not happy with these vampire attacks as they attract too much attention."

Integra nodded. Despite their name the Creatures of Darkness could be a major asset to Hellsing's operation. She already suspected that her father had made some use of them if only as another information network.

Pai frowned as she stood. "Sister Parvati recommend that all supernatural assets be on alert. Pai going to make wards for grounds."

Later in the main conference room 10 men sat at an oval table with Sir Integra sitting on one end with Pai standing beside her. "Sir Integra you called this Round Table conference but insist this non member be in attendance. Explain!" demanded one of the members.

"Sir Thomas," snapped another member, "you will treat Sir Integra with the respect due ever member of the Round Table. The answer to your question is right on Sir Integra's forehead if you would open your eyes and _look_."

Integra raised an eyebrow as Sir Thomas responded. "Sir James, all I see is a strange mark on her forehead."

"What you see, my dear Sir Thomas, is the Chinese character Wu meaning void or nothing. It means Sir Integra's soul has been split between her and a Sanjiyan Unkara. I wouldn't be surprised if the supposedly young woman next to her is actually older than the combined ages of everyone in this room."

"What?" "Sir James what is this nonsense about the splitting of souls?" "What _is_ a Sanjiyan Unkara?"

Sir James simply raised his hand as a sign for his fellow members to be silent. "Gentlemen, please. Sir Integra, I believe you have the floor."

Sir Integra nodded. "Alucard encountered Pai during one of his missions and brought her back to Hellsing because he had encountered one of her people before. The Sanjiyan Unkara are a side branch of humanity just like Neanderthal man is thought to be. Long lived and possessing great magical power they were either revered as gods or feared as demons. Once during their lifetimes they can split the soul of a mortal human making them their Wu. Pai, I think you better let Parvati handle it from there."

Pai nodded and the members of the Round Table gasped as a third eye opened in the woman's forehead. "I am Princess Parvati IV the last of the tribe that you mortals once called the Hindu pantheon. Sir Integra was mortally wounded by a being that called himself Choukai who said he served another Sanjiyan Unkara he referred to as Kaiyanwang. Faced with the prospect of dying and letting Aludard run amok, being a vampire like Aludard, or becoming my Wu she choose the third option mainly because there are stories that the process can be reversed which is more than can be said for becoming a vampire."

Parvati then looked at Sir James. "You seem to know a lot about my people."

Sir James chuckled. "You might say that it is my business to know about your people." Sir James then frowned. "Princess Parvati IV, as a matter of protocol I must ask where are your loyalties?"

Parvati nodded smiling. "Brazen enough to go right to the point but cautious enough to not be insulting; I like you, Sir James." Parvati put her hand on Integra's shoulder. "My old kingdom is nothing but ruins dotted with graves. Sir Integra took Pai and I in, giving us the first true home in 300 years. My loyalties are the same as Sir Integra's: for Queen and country."

Sir James nodded. "Thank you, Princess Parvati."

"Just Parvati. My title is meaningless. Has been for three centuries."

Sir James again nodded. "As you wish. Sir Integra, I know that you called this meeting because the situation was grave but the presence of a Sanjiyan Unkara makes it clear to me that the situation is far more serious then even we believe."

"Yes. Our investigation has finally produced a piece of hard evidence," Integra said holding something up.

"What is that supposed to be?" asked another member.

"It is a transmitter. It relays everything about the vampire it is implanted in; status, position, everything."

Parvati scowled. "I take it this talisman is the reason the ghouls didn't drop dead when their vampire creator was killed like they were supposed to."

"No. It doesn't have that power but it clear that these are a different type of ghoul then we have dealt with in the past."

"Sir Integra, there is only so much we can suppress and we are rapidly reaching our limits," said Sir Thomas.

"We are not the only ones reaching our limits. The Creatures of Darkness can't be happy about this any more then we are," said Parvati.

"Creatures of Darkness? What are those?!"

Sir James chuckled. "Despite the term it means supernatural creatures that have learned how to live their lives without drawing undue attention." Sir James then sighed. "Given the situation I think it is time I as you might say came clean. I am a Creature of Darkness."

"What? "Sir James you can't be serious!"

"I was an alchemist who was born in the year of our Lord 1441. One day I found a part of a very old formula that promised that it would make one young again. After several attempts at completing the potion I was able to come up with enough for one dose. In a fit of rashness I tried it out on myself. When nothing happened I decided I had made a mistake and shelved the formula for later. It was only when I realized that I wasn't aging along with my fellows that I realized what I had done. Instead of making a formula to restore youth I had made one that prevented me from aging any further."

"You had to hide your immortality and eventually came to the attention of other Creatures of Darkness." said Parvati.

Sir James nodded. "It was through them that I gained the resources to create better new identities as my old ones stopped being useful. Sir Integra's ancestor Abraham Van Helsing was one of the few people that I confided my true status and in gratitude for his understanding I provided a contact through which he and his descendents could access the same network I had used."

"The man my father simply knew as Incognito," said Integra.

Sir James again nodded. "Your transformation into a Wu, revelation about these vampires effectively being manufactured as I assume that transmitter indicates, and that a Sanjiyan Unkara using the title Kaiyanwang may be involved are major enough that I can break with normal Creatures of Darkness protocol."

Sir James sighed. "It is clear that a closer official connection to the Creatures of Darkness and the Round Table is needed. The events over the last couple of months have shown that the Creatures of Darkness efforts to police their own has turned into a bad joke. We are not up to doing it on our own anymore and pretending otherwise in the face of this is total insanity."

Sir James gave a humorless chuckle. "I knew that one day that we would have to follow the example of our cousins across the pond and enlist aid from a governmental agency to keep us hidden until the time was right to reveal our existence. I just never thought it would happen this soon or in this way."

Sir Integra sat there in thought looking at the man. "Sir James, I know despite the term that the Creatures of Darkness are not united nor are they any one group of supernatural beings. What are the extent of the resources can you provide?"

"Information has been and still is our stock and trade as it was our key to survival. We may not be privy to what goes on with the CIA, MI6, or KGB any more than the average person is but we certainly have a good idea what goes on with organizations like Hellsing or Threashold. That said, our information on this is next to nil; needless to say all the Creatures of Darkness in London that behave themselves are jetting jumpy."

Parvati frowned. "Someone is messing with my wards." She then reached over and pressed a button on Integra's phone.

Outside the mansion at that moment a man wearing piercings and a cap with an eye on it finished shooting at the entrance with his machine gun. "What the fuck is this shit? We can't cross this and they," gesturing to the troops behind him, "don't even want to go near it."

Another man dressed in white with his long blond hair tied at the based sighed. "Clearly someone has protected the grounds with a holy barrier. Strange though, I don't see the usual indications of such."

"What is with this holy barrier shit, bro? That was not part of the intel!"

"I think this was put up just recently, Jan."

"Well that is just fucking great, Luke. How the hell are we supposed to complete the mission of taking out a little girl and some old fogies if we and our undead army can't even fucking get past the fucking gate?!"

Inside Parvati scowled as she depressed the button. "I had to improvise on the barrier I put around the grounds. If they are determined or smart they _will_ get on to the grounds."

"I am assuming these men are both. That means getting these men to safety is our first priority."

Parvati nodded. "Agreed, but are they safer if we moved them or if they stay here? Both options present risks."

Integra nodded and pushed another button on her phone. "Hitomebore, get your team to the front gate. I want the forces attacking Hellsing totally and completely obliterated."

"Don't worry cousin, we'll take care of it," responded a young voice.

"Who was that?" asked one of the members.

Integra gave a grim smile. "Hellsing's newest aces in the hole."

Meanwhile at the front gate, "This totally blows," ranted Jan. "Even with the gates blown off their fucking hinges we still can't get past them." Jan then paused. "What the hell is this?"

Hitomebore scowled. "This is payback for threatening to kill my cousin and her friends."

"HA HA HA HA," laughed Jan, "This is rich. Instead of solders Sir Bitchola sends out a some jail bait, some old foggie right out of a Hammer picture, two kids, and a really nice piece of ass."

Hitomebore narrowed her eyes. "Jail bait? Nice piece of ass? Just for that I am going to make this as painful as possible." Hitomebore then jabbed her elbow into Mosquiton's side. "Mosqui, make yourself useful and give the order."

"Honou and Yuki," said Mosquiton in a tired voice.

Yes, master," replied the two elementals.

Jan grinned. "Hey the little girl turns into another nice piece of ass."

Yuki smiled and pointed at Jan's crotch. "I think you need to cool off, little man."

Jan screamed dropping his two guns. "The bitch froze my woody!" Jan then snapped his fingers and the army starting shooting at the five-some apparently cutting down three of them.

**WOOSH**

Luke just stared at the burnt remains of the army they had brought. "What…What are you?" he said turning around.

"They are elementals," replied Hitomebore as she, Camille, and Mosquiton all slowly stood to bullets that he cut into them falling to the ground like rain. "I'm a living immortal, Mosqui here is one fourth vampire, and Camille is a full vampire." Hitomebore grinned. "My cousin said to obliterate your happy group, but I think she would like to know what loser of an idiot sent you two twits and what they thought you were going to achieve before we blow you away."

"Fuck that noise," said Jan. "You really think the ones at Millennium that put those chips in my brother and me are going to let either of us tell you the fucking time of day if this operation gets royally fucked?" asked Jan as he grabbed some of the guns off the ground and started shooting them again. "We're the Valentine brothers and are going to blow you fuckers away."

"Enough of this," fumed Yuki as she encased the two men in blocks of ice. "Momma Inaho, are you alright?"

"Nothing I didn't get a lot of back in the Second World War," grumbled Hitomebore again getting off the ground.

"I am still not use to using this thing," said Camille as she stood shifting her gun around.

"Well I think we earned our keep," scowled Hitomebore as she walked over to the intercom box. "Cousin, front gate is secure. We have one obliterated army and two vampiresicles."

"Momma Inaho, these soldiers… they were ghouls," said Honou examining one of the burnt remains.

"Integra, did you hear that?" asked Hitomebore.

"Yes, I heard," responded the voice on the other end.

"One more thing. One of them said something about a chip being inside him and his brother as well as the last name Valentine. From the way he talked I assume it must be some sort of remote destruction device. Yuki's ice seems to have stopped it from working but if we want some answers other than some cryptic comment about Millennium we are going to need to get those chips out before we thaw them."

"Understood."

Inside the mansion Sir James scowled. "If you need some help integrating those two I know some very effective people." Sir James then smiled a grim smile. "Time to start pulling some strands in my information web of the some 10,000 Creatures of Darkness in London and start living up to the fictional character my real name inspired."

The members of the round table looked at Sir James puzzled. "Sir James I don't understand. Your real name?"

"James is my real first name but my last name is not Matherson." Sir James broke into a wide grin. "It's Moriarty."

---------------------------------------------

The beginning of the next week found Integra physically and emotionally exhausted. It was hard to tell what troubled the Queen more: that there was a real James Moriarty, that he was a knight of the Round Table, he was also a Creature of Darkness, or that there were at least 10,000 Creatures of Darkness in London alone. Perhaps it had not been any of that but the fact that for all practical purposes Sir Integra was now part of a strange shadowy world that had been for the most quietly behaving itself all the way back to at least the time of Richard III.

Until they got the chip out of those two frozen fools all they did have was the term Millennium and no real leads as to where it led. Integra looked up from her reports as Walter handed her a letter. "This was hand delivered by a messager from Incognito just now."

Integra took the envelope and opened it. After reading a while Integra spoke. "It's information from the Creatures of Darkness regarding an evaluation of all the uses of Millennium they are aware of." Integra frowned. "Based on all the information Sir James relayed, Incognito believes he has found a match. It says this Millennium was on organization created by Hitler's Special Order 666 and was to turn an elite army unit into vampires. Called the Letztes Bataillon Hitler planned to use it in his Battle the of Bulge counter offensive but the program was apparently totally destroyed by the Hellsing operatives," Integra paused and looked at Walter, "Walter C. Dornez and Alucard." She looked back down at the letter still frowning as she continued. "Incognito states that both he and my father missed the possibility that Millennium like so many other Nazi programs had duplication as there was no evidence of anything after the attack."

After she finished the letter Integra looked up. "Incognito wants a personal meeting so he can give us every piece of information on Millennium the Creatures of Darkness have gathered."

Several hours later Integra, Walter, and Hitomebore were in the Victoria and Albert Museum where at the appointed meeting place stood a tall thin man looking at a painting. Hearing her approach the man turned smiling; Integra could not shake the feeling she had seen the man before. "Ah Sir Integra, I…," the man stopped his eyes widening. Slowly approaching, he gingerly used a finger to nudge Integra's hat up. "Mein Gott," whispered the man paling, "A Wu."

The man composed himself and pulled the folder from under his left arm. "If you prefer actual names rather than the code name Incognito you can use the last human name I used: Max Schreck," said the man smiling.

"The actor who played Count Orlok in the 1922 silent film Nosferatu," said Hitomebore paling.

Schreck looked at Hitomebore and chuckled. "I see your friend has figured it out my little joke. A vampire pretending to be an actor pretending to be a vampire," smiled Schreck showing two canines.

Integra raised an eyebrow causing Schreck to chuckle. "I know what you are thinking, fräulein; but I belong to the Tympanios species of vampire not whatever the blazes it is species has been causing problems in England of late." Schreck then frowned as he looked Integra in the eye. "You do realize that by becoming a Wu you are one of us."

Integra nodded grimly. "Yes, I do realize that as a Wu I am a Creature of Darkness as is my Sanjiyan Unkara, my cousin, her vampire, his two elementals, and of course my vampire."

Schreck nodded a grim smile on his face. "Good, you have made what is always the hardest step to take--self admittance. Sir James has already relayed to me his intention of establishing a direct communication between the Creatures of Darkness and Round Table though he left out some important details," said Schreck gesturing to Integra's face. "I have to reluctantly agree with him. Your father had become my one reliable contact between the Creatures of Darkness and the Royal Family. His death required that I use the back up lines of communications we had set up though they were far less efficient. If we had had direct communications perhaps we wouldn't be trying to desperately control this mess."

"Perhaps, but we didn't get the key pieces of information until just recently."

"Good point. The thing that really worries me is whoever is behind this is good even by our standards. It could indicate that the fools behind this might have some allies among the Creatures of Darkness. There is one other thing we found out regarding Millennium—part of the funds for it came out of the Vatican. Section 13 is going to go nuts when they find out who was involved and then the blood will flow."

Integra simply nodded in agreement.

--------------------------------------------


	4. Ch 04 What A Piece of Work is Man

Hellsing belongs to Hirano Kou, 3x3 eyes (Sazan Eyes) is the creation of Yuzo Takada, and Master of Mosquiton is the creation Akahori Satoru and Negishi Hirosi. Hope you enjoy this little crossover.

Chap 4 What a piece of work is Man

Heinkel Wolfe approached Anderson a piece of paper in her hand her features pale.

Anderson narrowed his eyes as he frowned. "What did they find?" he asked softly.

"It was the purest blessing they had ever seen. The amount of sin in it was so small as to be nonexistent. They could find no evidence of pagan magic either."

"Did the researchers find anything on the term Sanjiyan Unkara?"

"So far the only thing they found was some preliminary work by an obscure archaeologist professor named Fujii that said they were a side branch of humanity possessing three eyes, long lives, and great magical power. He theorized that some small tribes used these factors to pass themselves off as deities or demons. His work noted that once during their long lives they could fragment a normal human's soul turning them into an unkillable nearly unstoppable guardian called a Wu."

Anderson nodded. "That agrees with what the lass said." Anderson pulled on his left shoulder with his right hand, "Choukai's comments make me think that that whole thing was an elaborate trap designed to cripple both Hellsing and Iscariot. He also implied that vampires were an inferior copy of Wu."

Heinkel winced slightly. "Professor Fujii's notes mention something called the Ningen no Zou—the most powerful magical artifact ever created by the Sanjiyan Unkara. We must find out the extent of its power and more importantly where it is. Currently our only possible lead is the Sanjiyan Unkara you met. Fortunately previously hidden facts have come to light that give us a reason to have a meeting between Hellsing and Section 13. Your mission is to find out just what kind of threat the Church is truly facing."

**~*~*Hellsing mansion several days later*~*~**

"Sir Integra," said Walter adjusting his monocle. "Enrico Maxwell and Paladin Alexander Anderson of Iscariot have arrived and are in the waiting room. I passed Pai in the hallway who was making her way down there because she sensed holy power as she put it. Right behind her was your cousin and her group."

In the waiting room Enrico Maxwell frowned as he looked at the picture of Arthur Hellsing over the fireplace.

"Pai remember you," said a young female voice drawing Maxwell's attention.

Enrico Maxwell turned to find a smiling girl who looked at best perhaps 18 with some form of tadpole demon on her shoulders. Behind her were two women, two children, and a man dressed in a vampire costume.

"Ay said we would meet again," said Anderson.

"Pai thought she recognized holy power. You like Pai's efforts to improve weapon so much you brought more," grinned the girl.

Anderson smiled as he pulled out several of his bayonets and put them on a table. "It was the purest blessing they had ever seen; more powerful than anything they had seen in centuries," said Anderson.

"Pai glad. Pai not sure if Pai did spell right as spell was not in original language and therefore potentially corrupted," commented the girl as she placed her hands over the table. "Heal the sick, cleanse the lepers, raise the dead, cast out devils: freely ye have received, freely give. Provide neither gold, nor silver, nor brass in your purses, Nor scrip for your journey, neither two coats, neither shoes, nor yet staves: for the workman is worthy of his meat. And into whatsoever city or town ye shall enter, enquire who in it is worthy; and there abide till ye go thence. And when ye come into an house, salute it. And if the house be worthy, let your peace come upon it: but if it be not worthy, let your peace return to you."

Enrico Maxwell's jaw fell open and his eyes widened as all the bayonets on the table glowed with golden light.

"Pai, what are you doing?" asked the dark haired woman.

"Making things interesting," commented a voice as its owner emerged from the wall.

"Pai glad Wu's vampire Alucard like," smiled the girl.

"Pai, that is not exactly the best endorsement," commented the man in the vampire costume.

"What you worried about, Mousy?" asked Alucard. "Even boosted like this these bayonets are not capable of destroying you."

"Well they certainly hurt," commented the dark haired woman.

"I thought you got off from pain, Camilla," commented Alucard grinning all the while.

"And this comes from the 15th century vampire who picked up a fetish of dressing up like Carmon Sandigo," cracked the young red headed girl.

Alucard laughed. "Good to know that Mousy still has it. Strong willed women with sharp tongues."

"Alucard, behave," snapped the voice of Sir Integra as she walked in the room.

"Sister Parvati believes introductions are in order," said Pai still smiling. Pai's expression changed as a third eye in the center of her forehead opened. "Gentlemen, I am Princess Parvati IV of what was the tribe of Sanjiyan Unkara known to our mortal kin as the Hindu pantheon. Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing head of Hellsing and my Wu, her vampire Alucard, his three fourths human grandson Alucard von Mosquiton, Mosquiton's master Hitomebore Inaho, his two reluctant elemental servants Honou and Yuki, his wife Camille Inaho Carmilla, and my friend Fei-Oh. Paladin Alexander Anderson is already known to us which just leaves you."

"I and Enrico Maxwell, leader of the Vatican's Special Section XIII, the Iscariot," replied Maxwell.

"Now that is out of the way as they say let's get down to business," said Parvati. "Choukai's statement has added a new and quite honestly terrifying level to what has been going on. He has gotten into his head that the Sanjiyan Unkara he serves wants to rule the world. That alone makes him _very_ dangerous. However there are other factors that make this even worse."

Alucard sighed removing his glasses. "Just over a month after I become a vampire I met my first Sanjiyan Unkara. She had a long standing feud with the Sanjiyan Unkara that created the vampire race partly due that Sanjiyan Unkara's Wu pretending to be her and given her a bad reputation. So she would try to return the favor by confronting Lilith's "children" as she called them. She got real interested when she realized that I had apparently duplicated Lilith's original method and struck a deal with me. I broke Satan's deal when I left my native land."

"Satan?" asked Maxwell in a weak voice.

"That is the name she gave," said Alucard somberly.

"It gets worse," said Integra. "The term Creatures of Darkness refers to supernatural creatures that have learned how to live their lives without drawing undue attention and many of them have created information networks to help new comers to their ranks. My becoming a Wu attracted the attention of such an information network and it was their research related to a recent attack that lead to the revelation that has brought us together. They also found out something that worried them; Lieutenant Colonel Benares S. Gruber, the mastermind behind Millennium, had a fabricated past. Then they found a picture of him and their concern turned to panic," said Integra pulling out a small picture and handing it to Anderson.

"He has the same mark on his forehead as you do," said Anderson.

"Yes a Wu and with what Satan told me I can hazard a guess as to whose Wu," said Alucard. "The only Wu described in the Bible who after killing his own brother as proof of his loyalty to his Sanjiyan Unkara master went to dwell in the land of Nod, on the east of Eden."

"What?" yelled Maxwell.

"Cain," whispered Anderson.

"Yes, Cain," said Alucard. "The Wu who according to Satan would pose as her so to add more to his master's undead army. An army whose ultimate goal is to liberate all upper realms from Kaiyanwangs who were mismanaging them."

"Upper realms?" asked Anderson.

"The Christian term would be Heavens," said Alucard.

"You expect us to believe this?" yelled Maxwell.

"We can't disregard the possibility that it could be true," said Parvati. "My fiancée went power mad and wanted to conquer the world; the resulting civil war wiped out my tribe and destroyed our holy land and that was without enlisting the aid of any allies."

"Our contact indicates that there hasn't been a recruitment drive yet but they expect one soon and that is when things will escalate," said Integra.

"And as young as I am there is going to be little I can do in a direct confrontation with the Wu of Sanjiyan Unkara that old or that experienced," admitted Parvati. "Also in terms of prestige there is going to be little I can offer them."

"There is one thing that could tip the balance on all fronts, if we can find it," said Alucard, "the most powerful artifact of the Sanjiyan Unkara, their holy of holies, the very item Pai was looking for to make herself a mortal human, the Ningen no Zou."

"Are you telling us the Ningen no Zou was more just than a way out of immortality?" asked Hitomebore.

"Far more," said Alucard. "Satan compared the Ningen no Zou in terms of power and religious significance to combining the Ark, Grail, and Spear into one package."

"Three artifacts touched by God himself," whispered Anderson as he and Maxwell paled.

Parvati's three eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she grabbed the back of a chair to steady herself. "Neither I nor Pai knew that," she gasped looking down. "All we knew is that could make us a mortal human." Parvati looked up her face stern. "Our old quest for the Ningen no Zou just took on a new and terrifying dimension and urgency."

"More then you realize," said Alucard looking at the glasses still in his hand. "You have to realize that Satan told me all this in the late 1400s and so was limited to what was known to me at the time. She described the Ningen no Zou as a combination of the ultimate philosopher's stone and a jug that held not water but energy."

"What did she mean by _ultimate_ philosopher's stone?" asked Hitomebore worry filling her voice.

"The ability not only to change matter or energy into other forms but to change between the two."

"Einstein's equation," whispered Integra causing everyone but Parvati and Honou to pale.

"Wu Integra," sighed Parvati rubbing her head clearly trying to stave off a headache, "Pai and I spent the good part of the last 300 years stumbling around the remotest parts of China and Tibet so our knowledge of recent world events is next to nil so please bear with us regarding just how stupid this next question is going to be to you and most of your guests." Parvati then grimaced, "What is Einstein's equation, and why is it important?"

"Einstein's equation is one of the most important parts of modern physics," said Integra. "To put it simply it says that mass and energy are connected and that a small amount of mass can produce a huge amount of energy."

"Oh this is just getting better and better," grumbled Honou.

"Oh I haven't got to the _fun_ part yet," said Alucard smirking. "According to Satan, the Sanjiyan Unkara believe in something akin to the trinity only to them it was wuji, yin, and yang. The Ningen no Zou is wuji and that implies there are two _other_ artifacts holding the powers of yin and yang."

"You meant there are two other items out there equal to this Ningen no Zou?" screeched Maxwell.

"It is even worse that that," said Parvati her face becoming introspective. "In the beginning there was only the Supreme Creator and the wuji. From the wuji Supreme Creator made the yin and the yang such that neither could exist without the other. They were made so that at their strongest each would have the other within. The yang is all that is light, masculine, active, dominating, positive, and either initiating or creating while the yin is all that is dark, feminine, receptive, yielding, negative, and nurturing. From them and through them comes all that is, was, or will ever be. Both are from the wuji and to the wuji both will someday return."

Maxwell stared at Parvati as he slowly sat in a chair. "Are you telling us that these other two items are the powers of lightness and darkness made manifest?"

"Yes, and neither Pai or I even know their names. But it does not matter as the Ningen no Zou is clearly the key."

"The lass is right," said Anderson. "Her people believed the Ningen no Zou contained part of the raw essence from which God created everything. That alone makes it imperative we find it."

"Anderson, the book you used when last we met, do you still have it?" asked Parvati.

"Yes, Ay still have it," said Anderson pulling out the book.

"I think I can boost its power to take us to Sazan and back," said Parvati as she grasped the book. "The Lord shall command the blessing upon thee in thy storehouses, and in all that thou settest thine hand unto; and he shall bless thee in the land which the Lord thy God giveth thee," said Parvati causing the book to glow. "That should be enough to take everyone in this room to Sazan."

"Teacher," whispered Maxwell standing as Anderson put his hand on the book's cross.

**~*~*England, Sazan*~*~**

Everyone looked around at the gently rolling grassy plains now surrounding them.

"Lookm a castle," said Alucard pointing to a structure dominating the area.

"Is this your home?" asked Anderson.

"No, this is a different part of Sazan. This is the part once ruled by the tribe called the Faerie." Paravati frowned as she started walking toward the castle. "My tribe lost what little contact we had with them some 14 centuries ago."

"That castle looks medieval in design and that doesn't bode well," said Alucard as the gatehouse came into view

"Why is that?" asked Parvati.

"They were intended as military structures," responded Alucard as they crossed the open drawbridge

"Maybe this was a showpiece castle," said Hitomebore.

"No, that is a quick release lever for the outer portcullis," said Alucard pointing to a wheel with a pole sticking out of it. He then gestured to the ceiling and walls. "Murder holes and arrow loops. Everything you would expect to see in the entrance of a military castle of the late 14th century. And yet…" Alucard shook his head. "This castle makes no sense in the context of Sazan."

"Another thing that makes no sense is we haven't seen a solitary person since we got here," said Maxwell.

"This castle has a great deal of magic about it but it is _old_," said Parvati as she looked up. "Some form of symbol above the inner door."

"Can't be," whispered Integra paling as she studied the symbol. "A helm crest, gules shield, three crowns, white and red dragon supporter. That is a variant of one of the supposed coat of arms of King Arthur."

"You mean this is Camelot?" asked Maxwell clearly shaken.

A female voice burst out laughing. "Camelot was on Earth," said the voice. "This was the _other_ part of my late son Merlin's project," continued the voice as Alucard rapidly paled. A female figure wearing a long red cloak with long green hair a spear in one hand and a wooden cup in the other emerged from the door of the inner ward grinning. Performing a stage bow she announced, "Welcome to Avalon."

"Hey Vladsy, what's your problem?" Hitomebore asked Alucard. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"He's seeing more than a ghost," said Integra frowning. "In some versions of the Arthurian legend Merlin was the son of the Devil."

"Very good, Sir integra," chuckled the woman as she approached. "I am indeed… Satan." Satan then looked at Parvati frowning. "What have you heard about me?"

"Next to nothing but from the reaction Pai and I get when anyone says your name you do not have a good reputation," said Parvati evenly.

Satan grimaced. "Some of that reputation is due to a mistake I made with two human cities. I gave them our knowledge and they thought the power it gave them made them beyond morals and eventually the equal of the Supreme Creator. In the end their hubris destroyed the cities leaving only three survivors. It was the first and last time I tried to _give_ out our magical knowledge on such a scale."

"So you went to making _deals_ in exchange for your knowledge," commented Hitomebore narrowing her eyes.

Satan snorted. "Not for souls if that is what you are implying. Contrary to what you may believe I am not on a quest to collect souls like they are freaking bottle caps. The main reason my people considered me a dangerous nutcase was that I always regarded our shorter lived kin as our potential equals."

"Enough," fumed Maxwell. "Fallen angel or being of flesh and blood, your reputation among us 'shorter lived kin' as you put it precedes you, Satan. I'D TRUST THE PROTESTANT SOW INTEGRA LONG BEFORE I'D TRUST YOU!"

"Oh, you are one of _those_," sneered Satan. "I have seen your kind enough time to see the pattern. One of our mortal kin that thinks that their particular interpretation of whatever holy writing they hold dear is Law and anyone who even thinks otherwise somehow is my ally. That view turns my stomach as much as when one of my Sanjiyan Unkara proclaims that due to their long lives or magical power they are some freaking deity."

"Then you won't mind me removing him from the living world for calling my master a sow," growled Alucard.

"Actually I _do_ mind as you have no moral high ground, Prince of Wallachia of the Societas Draconistrarum," said Satan as she walked to the well in the center of the courtyard. She propped the spear against the well's little roof and she pulled up a bucket. "I hope you don't mind if I test a theory of mine on your _pet_, Sir Integra," said Satan as she filled the cup with water from the bucket.

Alucard sneered as Satan drank from the cup. "What do you think you are going to do with a cup of well water?"

"Ah but my dear Vlad, it is no longer just well water. SEE!" yelled Satan throwing the remaining contents of the cup in Alucard's face.

Alucard screamed as smoke rose from his face. "Holy water? How?" yelled Alucard his hands clawing at his now badly burned face.

"In due time, Vlad. In due time," commented Satan refilling the cup.

"Good Heavens, I just realized," whispered Sir Integra her eyes enlarging to the size of dinner plates.

"Realized what, Sir Integra?" asked Satan smiling as she again drank from the cup.

"The same thing Ay just realized. We portray it as made of gold or silver encrusted with jewels but in so doing we forget that our Lord Jesus was a _carpenter_!"

"_That_ is the Holy Grail?" asked a shocked Maxwell.

"More than that," said Anderson gesturing to Satan. "I believe she's wielding the Lancea Longini."

"The what?" asked Camilla.

"Lance of Longinus," said Sir Integra. "Better known as the Spear of Destiny."

"You mean that is the magical doodad caterpillar mustache and his cronies were running all over Europe looking for?" asked Hitomebore.

"Yes and the story that whoever wields it cannot be defeated in battle is based on the power it has." Satan then grinned. "It gives whoever wields it all the powers of a Wu for a full day."

"Wonderful, welcome to Indiana Jones and the Temple of We are Royally Screwed," commented Hitomebore paling. "About the way this can get any worse if she has the freaking Ark as well."

Satan chuckled. "No my dear, I do not have the Ark nor have I even seen it." Satan then frowned as Integra started unbuttoning her suit jacket. "What are you doing?"

"I saw what that cup's water did to Alcuard and I must know." said Integra as she tossed her jacket to the side and rolled up her right arm's sleeve.

Satan chuckled as she approached. "Your soul was _split_ not tainted." Satan poured some of the cup's contents on Integra's bare arm. "See, no reaction. But with a tainted soul like Vlad's here," Satan continued throwing the remaining contents in Alucard's face causing him to scream again, "you get one doozy of a reaction. Given the price he paid to get his power, I expect Lilith's vampire Wu will have an even worst reaction."

Camille started sobbing. "You see I was right, Hitomebore. I am damned."

"No, you're not," sighed an exasperated Satan. "The reason Vlad was affected by the Grail is due to the _nature_ of his vampirism not just because he was a vampire. Against other types of vampires such as you and your silver haired friend the Grail would have no more effect than a blessed weapon would." Satan returned to the well and again filled the cup. This time she simply poured the contents on her own head. "Now, could someone tell me just what prompted this little visit."

**~*~*An hour later; Hellsing, Earth*~*~**

"Well, my plan was to get more information." said Parvati folding her hands while sitting in chair. "And we certainly got that."

"Trust the word of Satan?" asked Maxwell.

Parvati sighed. "We can crosscheck a good hunk of what she told us with the Creatures of Darkness. But I do share your concerns; she seemed a little too insistent in claiming her reputation among her mortal kin was the result of Lilith's Wu. Problem is I just don't have the power or skill to fight Alucard much less a Sanjiyan Unkara 100 times his senior. Never mind one that claims to have the powers of a freaking Wu."

"There is nothing Section 13 can't handle," proclaimed Maxwell.

Parvati snorted. "You have no idea. Sad thing is neither does my own Wu." Parvati pushed herself up from the chair. "It is time to correct that."

Several minutes later everyone was in the back part of the Hellsing estate. "Paladin Alexander Anderson, I want you to attack my Wu and don't hold back," commented Parvati.

Anderson went into a flurry of motion this time running Integra through the heart and chopping off her head. He then blocked the headless body's sword. Anderson was then pushed back as the body jumped back to where the head had landed. In one swift motion the body scooped up the head and countered another attack by Anderson. Anderson narrowed his eyes as he pushed back unloading over a dozen blessed blazes into the body only to dodge a counterattack. Anderson then launched a flurry of paper at the body only to get his left arm cut off.

"Enough!" yelled Parvati. "Wu, put your head back on while I heal Anderson."

The head scowled as Integra put her head back on her body. "Parvati, explain!" fumed Integra as Parvati reattached Anderson's severed arm.

"You have not fully settled into being a Wu and so your powers are still largely automatic," said Parvati calmly. "Even though you were decapitated your head was still able to control your body. Eventually you will be able to focus your regenerative power so you won't have to go and get your head or other parts of your body."

Parvati looked Anderson in the eyes. "Assessment."

"Total fiasco," said the Paladin. "Standard methods of dispatching a vampire were totally useless. Paralyzing wards were a joke. Ay am the best Section 13 has and Ay wasn't even slowing her down."

"I trust this little demonstration showed you how well your vaulted Section 13 can _not_ handle this situation," growled Parvati as she glared at Maxwell. "Integra is a rank amateur as Wu go and yet she was able to handle her own against one of your best. Lilith's Wu is going to not only have full mastery of his Wu abilities but hundreds if not thousands of spells to back them up."

"It is clear from our talk with Satan that Hellsing and Section 13 represent parts of a major religious schism. For that reason I want Anderson to remain and train with my Wu. Weekly reports will be set to the appropriate people so neither group will be kept in the dark. The last thing we need in this mess is aggravating any rivalries."

"You expect the chosen interments of God…" began Maxwell.

"_My tribe_ believed _we_ were the chosen interments of the Supreme Creator because the Ningen no Zou had been entrusted to us and look what happened," screamed Parvati as she ran up to Maxwell. "A civil war that left nothing but a kingdom of graves to the horizon. I WILL NOT SEE THAT REPEATED BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY!" Parvati roared as she lifted the man a full foot of the ground.

"Lass, let him go," Anderson said frowning. "It is my duty to protect him and if you continue your current course of action Ay _will_ fight ye."

Parvati frowned. "Understood," she said coldly letting Maxwell fall to the ground on his rear. Parvati then put a hand to her head, "been out way too long."

"Pai sorry, friend Maxwell," said the girl pulling Maxwell to his feet. "Pai hope this not common thing with sister."

"She has been under a lot of stress," said Anderson.

Pai nodded frowning. Pai them grinned, "Pai have great idea. Big book of incarnations give detailed instructions for creating powerful magic item. Why don't we make it? Materials seem simple enough: shittim wood, pure gold, and some sort of testimony."

Anderson smiled as nearly everyone else stared at Pai in slack jawed amazement. "It has already been made. It can no more be duplicated then the Ningen no Zou can be and has also been lost for centuries." Seeing Pai frowning again Anderson continued, "but Ay imagine there are plenty of other things in that book we can use."

The next morning after breakfast found Anderson outside looking into the distance.

"Anderson seem troubled," said Pai gently putting her hand on the Paladin's shoulder.

The Paladin turned and smiled. "Not troubled but realizing that in the end we didn't know the world as well as we thought we did. Ye were an enigma to me when I first met you and have become more puzzling the more we learn about ye people."

Pai frowned. "Pai alone for long time and was happy to see another of her people but the more sister Parvati and Pai's friends talk with Satan the more Pai feel uneasy. Then Pai realize something."

"Go on," said Anderson.

"Sister Parvati said the main reason we use Ningen no Zou to become human is we become bored with our immortality even going a little crazy. Pai realize she know not one relative in tribe even close to Satan's age. Pai worried that Satan and Lilith may be a more than a little crazy."

"Father Anderson, Parvati, we have successfully dethawed the Valentine brothers and await your presence at the interrogation," said Walter.

**~*~*HS*~*~**


	5. Ch 05 Seem a saint

Hellsing belongs to Hirano Kou, 3x3 eyes (Sazan Eyes) is the creation of Yuzo Takada, and Master of Mosquiton is the creation Akahori Satoru and Negishi Hirosi. Hope you enjoy this little crossover.

Chap 5 Seem a saint, when most I play the devil

"Oh," groaned Jan. "What happened?"

"Yuki turned you two losers into vampirecicles allowing Hellsing to remove that annoying chip so we could thaw you out without you doing Human Torch imitations," said Hitomebore scowling.

"What you know it's the jail BAIT!" said Jan yelling the last part due to Hitomebore kicking him between the legs.

"Call me jail bait again and I'll have Yuki refreeze your goods so I can rip them off and force feed them down your own throat, understand?" growled Hitomebore grabbing Jan by the throat and kneeing him in the groin on about every fifth word or so.

"Gerk," was Jan's response as his eyes crossed due to the pain.

"Jan, you may be my brother but there are times you can be a total idiot," said Luke calmly. "I don't believe we have been formally introduced. I am Luke Valentine and the uncultured lout you are using as a stress ball is my brother Jan."

"If you are such a cultured man mind telling us why you attacked the cousin of my husband's master in such an uncouth manner?" asked Camille her eyes flashing red.

"Business, my dear…I don't believe I caught the name," responded Luke

"It wasn't pitched," smirked Hitomebore. "Don't think the smooth act impresses me. The main problem with being stuck in a 17 year old body for close to 70 years is every male that does their thinking below the waist line comes on to you and some are smooth as silk about it."

"Couldn't you wait for the rest of us, Hitomebore?" asked Integra in an annoyed tone as she, Anderson, and Parvati entered the room.

"Given the potty mouth this one had I thought that showing him that shooting off his mouth was not a good idea given the way Vladsy's hair trigger temper goes off anytime someone insults you."

"Vladsy? My name is not Vladsy," fumed Alucard coming through a wall.

"Sure it is. Or if you like I could call you Vladsy Wadsy," grinned Hitomebore.

Alucard's right eye developed a twitch but before could do anything the sound of a female laughing could be heard.

"Vladsy Wadsy, hahahaha," cackled the voice as a female figure with bat wings coming out of her back fell out of the wall on to the floor laughing holding her sides.

"What the hell? Who's the hot chick with the bat fetish?" asked Jan

The figure stopped laughing for a moment and looked at Jan in stupefied amazement and then started up again. "'What the hell? Hot chick, bat fetish.' BAWHAHAHAHA!" laughed the woman as if she just heard the punch lines to the funniest jokes in the world.

"I knew that from what you said in our meeting yesterday you would take a personal hand in this, Satan. But I expected better behavior than Alucard on how you would go about it," growled Integra.

"Satan? I thought the devil was a guy with a goatee that ran around in a red leotard and carried a pitch fork not some bat winged female with a nice rack," said Jan frowning.

"I am Satan, not the Devil," said the woman calming down and glaring at Jan. "The Devil is Lilith's misbegotten Wu who makes bargains in my name without my knowledge or approval. He is a Gesu of the highest order who cares for nothing except for the power Lilith gave him and fulfilling her goals. Thanks to the nice long talk Hellsing, Iscariot and I had, I've figured out that it is he who is ultimately behind your Millennium and their assembly line vampirism that has been showing up in England of late."

"Satan, my Wu deserves an explanation for this behavior," fumed Parvati.

"With my reputation you think Sir Integra would have let me in here if I had asked especially with the obscenities that religious nutter Maxwell was spouting every fifth minute or so?" asked Satan. "For this to have any chance at this succeeding, Hellsing and Iscariot have to work together and there would be _no_ chance of that happening if it was known by Maxwell I was here."

"The lass has that right," said Anderson. "Pai shook my world view with that 'spell' she cast. She made me realize that perhaps there was more to God's creation that even Iscariot thought possible." Anderson sighed. "Regardless of my personal feelings on this matter, it is ye house, Sir Integra. Ye have the final say on if she remains for this."

Sir Integra smiled slightly. "It's not like either I or Parvati could _force_ her to leave." Integra then frowned. "But from now on you will behave yourself, Satan. I will not tolerate you acting like Alucard. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir Integra."

"Wow man, this is fucking wilder than when I dropped acid when I was human," said Jan. "The little girl we were supposed to whack just put Satan herself in her place."

"Little brother, unless you want the lady in front of you to carry out her threat of force feeding you your own frozen family jewels I suggest you shut up before you say something that really pisses someone off," commented Luke.

"Your plans to kill my cousin were DOA anyhow because she was a Wu by the time you two showed up," smirked Hitomebore. "She is even more unkillable then Vladsy."

Jan gave a forced laugh, "The more I see and hear the more I think our intel was fucked more ways than a three cent whore."

Luke sighed. "My brother's vulgar comparisons aside, I assume since you went to the trouble of removing our chips and have this conversation that you want information from us."

"Initially that was our only intention," said Sir Integra, "but from what we have learned since you were frozen I suspect that your mission was never intended to succeed."

"You mean we were set up?" fumed Jan.

"Exactly," said Sir Integra. "So in addition to providing us with information I am offering you an opportunity to get back at your former employers. However, know this as operatives of Hellsing my word will be law. You get too gar out of line and by the time I am done with you will be begging me to put you out of your misery. Understand?"

Jan snorted. "Yeh right."

"I think a demonstration is in order," said Parvati pulling out a piece of paper and slapping it on Jan's head.

"What is this…" was all Jan got out before the point when the paper was touching his head started smoking. "ARRGH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" yelled Jan as he tried to pull the paper off his head. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS MADE OF?" screamed Jan as the paper neither tore nor moved from his forehead.

"OK, OK, YOU'VE MADE YOUR POINT! GET THIS THING OFF ME! PLEASE!" yelled Jan now on his hands and knees practically groveling.

Parvati removed the piece of paper and handed it to Anderson. "Keep this. We may need it later."

Anderson smiled reading what was on the paper. "To him be glory and dominion for ever and ever. Amen," he said putting the paper into a pocket.

"What the hell was that?" asked Jan earning a chuckle from Satan.

"That my little boneheaded vampire was a diluted form of the Supreme Creator's power," commented Satan. "It's not too dissimilar to the way all vampires are a diluted form of our people's Wu."

"Wait a minute," said Luke frowning in thought. "You said that the Devil was a Wu, Sir Integra's cousin said Sir Integra was a Wu, and now you said that vampires are diluted form of your people's Wu. Just what exactly is your people?"

"Parvati and I are members of the Sanjiyan Unkara, a long lived magic using sub group of humanity. We split off roughly the same time Neanderthal man did-some 100,000 yeas ago." Satan narrowed her eyes. "For all our power and long lives we are still…_human_."

"You mean that Heaven and Hell are just fairy stories?" asked Jan.

Satan burst out laughing. "Just because I am flesh and blood you jump to the conclusion that there are no heavens or hells. It would be funny," said Satan as she started to scowl, "if it wasn't so damn annoying." Satan then grabbed Jan's shirt front pulling him to her. "Be assured that Hell is _very_ real, little man. I may use Dante because he is a convent reference but he didn't have a clue on how Hell is really set up or works." Satan then pushed Jan away frowning. "No one does aside from those of us who run the place."

"Speaking of knowing things other don't, we need more then just that Millennium was created by Hitler's Special Order 666 and its main goal was to create the all vampire Letztes Bataillon," said Integra calmly.

Jan stared at Integra his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. "How the fuck…?"

"Ever heard of the Creatures of Darkness?" asked Integra.

"The supernatural information underground," commented Luke giving a humorless chuckle. "Figures. If anyone could put the pieces together based on my brother's one off the cuff comment it's those guys."

"They found out much more than that," said Integra handing Luke a picture. "That is a picture of Lieutenant Colonel Benares S. Gruber, the mastermind behind Millennium."

"So the Major hasn't been totally forthright with us, big surprise," said Luke frowning as he looked at the picture. "I take it this guy is Lilith's Wu."

"If this guy is the real head of Millennium why haven't we seen him much less even heard of him?" asked Jan looking at the picture over his brother's shoulder.

"That is curious," said Satan. "While he is smart enough to go for positions of power that won't be noticed by history, his is also supposedly somewhat of a showman. _You_ should have at least heard of him."

"The only guy we heard of but didn't see was Tubalcain Alhambra also known as the Dandy Man who was supposed to pay us in Rio," said Jan.

Anderson chuckled, "If it's not him it's certainly a good sign post if you know what to look for."

"The nickname does fit his tendency to play suave or noble roles," commented Satan. "But what else would you expect from a man that supposedly founded the first city."

"Fuck man, just what the hell are you two talking about?" asked an annoyed Jan.

Luke face-palmed. "Jan, didn't you pay _any_ attention to what little we were able to get out of the Creatures of Darkness network?"

"Sure I did," said Jan. "I know that some chick named Lilith was the creator of the first vampire and it was because of her involvement we had a lot of cred in the supernatural circles."

Luke sighed and looked at his brother. "Did you pay attention to the name of said first vampire?"

"Sure, it was Cain; what of it?"

Luke sighed again this time shaking his head. "Jan, my dear brother there are times when your lack of interest to things beyond shooting people up or having your way with a woman is astounding. They are basically telling us that Cain the first vampire is also Lilith's Wu as well as the Cain of the Bible, and likely our contact in Rio."

"What?" asked Jan shocked.

"We have to consider if this guy is a master schemer that we were meant to find this lead just not in this way and that it is a trap just like Badrik was," said Camilla.

"I say we spring it but not the way our foes expect," said Integra.

"Sounds fun, my master," grinned Alucard.

"I think you will find it less fun when I tell you who will be making up your team," commented Integra.

**~*~*****Rio de Janeiro, Brazil*****~*~**

"I believe we have a suite," said the little gray haired to the man at the desk.

"Yes, Mr. A. Mosquiton, we're prepared the penthouse suite for you and your party of five."

"Thank you."

"You are going to give him some blood when the fun begins, at least," grumbled Alucard as the six went up the elevator to the penthouse.

"Depends, he gets a little wild when I do that," said Hitomebore. "Besides we have a Kunlun to bring in reinforcements if my cousin decides to bring the hammer down and put these serial movie rejects in a world of hurt."

"Momma Inaho, how long do you think before the trap is sprung?" asked Yuki.

"I doubt morning will pass before things blow up. Don't you agree, Honou?"

"Fully, though I still don't like it."

"I'm not too thrilled either but it is our only real lead. We have to follow it."

Several hours later, "What happened to the lights?" asked Hitomebore. "Wait that sounds like…" Hitomebore ran to the window and threw open the curtains to reveal a helicopter.

"At last, it beings," grinned Alucard walking behind Hitomebore.

"Oh crap." said Moqueton. "He's got that look. A whole bunch of people are going to die."

Suddenly the door burst open and several men in SWAT like uniforms ran in screaming shooting Alucard and Hitomebore.

"Momma Inaho!" yelled Yuki only to be held back by Camilla as the bodies of both Alucard and Hitomebore fell to the ground bullet riddled messes.

"She is as immortal as the rest of us, Yuki; those bullets can't kill her any more than they can kill any of us," growled Camilla.

The soldiers swung around and hesitated. "What, children?" asked one. "There weren't supposed to be any children here."

"Dogs," growled the voice of Alucard. "Dogs can't kill monsters. Only men can do that!" continued the voice as the blood flowed back into the two bodies.

Suddenly Alucard was up and tore a solider's head off with his teeth. What followed was a mayhem of gore as Alucard drove his bare hands into soldier after soldier until all of them were dead the last one shooting himself in the head.

"Hitomebore, prepare for battle," said Alucard as Camilla grabbed Moqueton her eyes wide with fear.

"What?" asked Hitomebore.

"Is there a problem?" growled Alcuard.

"Hell yes, there is a problem," exploded Hitomebore. "These were not ghouls or assemble line vampires. These were ordinary humans."

Alucard grabbed Hitomebore by the front of her uniform pulling her to his face. "I don't care what they are. They came here to kill us. Now they must die. They will be slaughtered, nothing more then corpses let to rot in their graves. This is the way it is and there is no one who has the power to change it; not God, not Satan, not the Devil, and certainly not you," roared Alucard.

"BULLCRAP," yelled Hitomebore kneeing Alucard in the groin causing him to let her go. "These guys are firing ordinary bullets. They have no more chance of killing any of us then if they were using water pistols. This is not Wallachia of the 15th century where you killed people on a whim, Vlad."

Hitomebore pulled out a piece of paper as another bunch of soldiers turned the corner. "I'm busy giving Mr Kill Happy a lecture; take a nap!" Hitomebore yelled throwing the paper ward at the soldiers who promptly collapsed to the floor. Hitomebore scowled as she heard more foot steps. "I said I'm busy!" she yelled pulling and throwing another ward.

"What? What did you do?" asked Alucard shaken.

"I used some wards Parvati made to put every soldier currently in the five floors below us into a deep sleep," growled Hitomebore grabbing Alucard and pulling him to her face. "In the past you and my cousin likely had to do things this way because you didn't have other options. Well those days are gone. I'm taking over this mission to prevent it from turning into more of a blood bath than it already is!" screamed Hitomebore.

Hitomebore breathed heavily several times before pushing Alucard away where he ungracefully fell on his butt. "Let's get down stairs where I suspect our 'Tubalcain Alhambra' is waiting to greet us," commented Hitomebore as she reached into Alucard's overcoat and pulled out a cellphone. She then dialed a number.

"Who is it?" respond the voice of Integra on the other end.

"Your cousin Hitomebore Inaho. I'm taking over this mission because your ultimate weapon has no concept of keeping collateral damage to a minimum."

"I see. I take it Parvati's little surprise worked as expected."

"Yes but not before Prince Maniac here turned the penthouse we are in into a blood soaked mess."

"The local new media is portraying you as terrorists that have slaughtered many of the staff and guests. I suspect the orders would be shoot to kill."

"Got that right but I saw enough of this in WWII thank you very much. I've got enough wards to put nearly an entire company into dreamland and I will use them. We have better methods of doing missions than in the past but I suspect your weapon will need to hear it from you personally."

A long pause followed. "Alucard, I am countermanding my original search and destroy orders."

"My Master…" begun Alucard an expression of shock and disappointment on his face.

"YOU ARE MY SOLDIER AND YOU WILL OBEY ORDERS!" screamed Integra. "However, I will make one exception, if it can be done: Tubalcain Alhambra."

Alucard broke into a wild grin. "Yes, my master."

"Sir Integra, if it is possible do you want us to use our Ace?" asked Hitomebore.

"Yes, I want to send a message to Millennium that they will not forget."

"Understood. Hitomebore out." Hitomebore closed the phone put it in her pocket. "Let's go. We don't want to keep Millennium waiting."

**~*~*Elsewhere in a room filled with TV monitors*~*~**

A small blond haired man in a white suit was frowning. "I don't understand. Where is the carnage? Where is the slaughter? Where is our fine declaration of war?"

"Major, it appears something has gone horrorably wrong," said another man.

"I agree, Doktor," said the Major. "Have Tubalcain Alhambra go in there and liven things up. I will have our beautiful war."

**~*~*****Rio de Janeiro, Brazil*****~*~**

Several soldiers flew through the glass doors to fall on the steps sound asleep and five figures stepped through the doors one of them holding a clay pot with three eyes and three crosses painted on it.

"This is so disappointing," said a suave voice as a tall thin man in a brown suit walked toward the group. "You are not living up to your reputation at all, Mr. Alucard. Does it have something to do with your companions?"

"To some degree, yes," replied Alucard. "Not that there is anything you or I can do to change that Mr…"

"Tubalcain Alhambra," said the man doing a stage bow, "though my friends some times call me the Dandy Man."

"It appears I accurately predicted Sir Integra's reaction to becoming one of us," said a voice with a thick Chinese accent.

"I know that voice," fumed Hitomebore as she sat the pot down. "Choukai, show your slimy Chinese face so I can shoot it off."

"My dear Hitomebore, didn't you learn anything from our encounter in Badrik?" laughed Choukai as he emerged from the darkness. "As I planned the shame of being turned into a vampire by the milk toast of Alucard's own vampire line has bled through their bond and rendered Alucard himself totally impotent. But she would still try to do her duty and that would allow me to face our rebellious servants Millennium. The great Kaiyanwang will be so pleased when he wakes and takes his rightful place as ruler of the world."

"Oh no," Hitomebore said paling as she pulled out the cell phone and dialed.

"Yes, let me hear the whimpering mess that I Choukai have reduced Sir Integra to," laughed the Chinaman.

"Integra, in the excitement we forgot that Choukai originally referred to Kaiyanwang as a _him_," yelled Hitomebore in a panic. "That means that it is not Lilith behind this!"

"You thought my Kaiyanwang was Lilith?" asked Choukai frowning. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

"Kunlun," came Integra's response over the phone.

"GOING HOT!" yelled Hitomebore as she tossed a ward on the pot.

Choukai and Tubalcain both stepped back as the figures of Integra, Anderson, and Satan appeared. "Cousin, we're having a two for one sale today: Choukai and Tubalcain Alhambra."

"What?" asked Choukai startled. "She's not a vampire. SHE'S A WU? How'd the hell _that_ happen?"

Satan laughed opening her third eye. "My dear transformed human, as the Supreme Kaiyanwang of the Underworld I find that a very amusing pun."

The Chinaman paled. "The Supreme Kaiyanwang of the Underworld? But that's Satan herself."

"The one and only," smirked Satan.

Choukai's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as he looked at Integra and then Satan and then back. "No, this is not how it was supposed to happen!" he yelled pulling out a ward and throwing it.

The explosion blasted the steps sending up a cloud of dust.

"Shit, he knocked out master," said Yuki.

"DIE!" screamed Hitomebore running from the cloud the bullets hitting a barrier between her and Choukai flying back to hit her.

"I think not," glared Choukai. "Let's see if the rumors of the O-part making you the equal of a Wu are true," he said tossing a ward that exploded half of Hitomebore's face off.

"YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES MY FACE TO REPAIR ITSELF? FREAKING DIE ALREADY!" yelled Hitomebore shooting her guns until they ran out of ammo.

"Let's those who side against our Lord Jesus Christ taste his wrath," yelled Anderson as he threw bayonets after bayonet at the Chinaman.

"Really Anderson, do you think your pathetic weapons are a match for the likes of me?" asked Choukai as every bayonet bounced off the shield and back at Anderson turning him into a pincushion.

"I have many questions," said Satan her wings a tattered mess her left leg broken in four places. "But right now all I want is the name of the true mastermind behind Millennium and I don't mean Gruber. Who is your Kaiyanwang?"

"The inventor of the most power destructive weapon humans ever made quoted him and you don't know who he is?" grinned Choukai.

"You hurt my master. You tried to force her to become like me. NOW YOU DIE!" screamed Alucard his guns blazing.

"My dear Vlad," grinned Choukai as the bullets tore Alucard to pieces. "Haven't you been paying attention? None of your weapons can get to me. All you do is hurt yourselves."

"Actually Choukai, I've been paying attention," said Integra walking forward. "Your ward works against ranged attacks, but not against melee ones!" she yelled as she dashed toward the man.

"But to use that kind of attack you need to get near me," said Choukai as he threw a multitude of wards causing Integra to explode into a mess of blood and guts that started to smoke.

"As a Wu you are superior to even your own servant Alucard but you are still untrained in your powers," said Choukai as he dodged Hitomebore's attempt to grab him and savagely kicked her in the back breaking her spine. "I don't need to defeat or destroy you. I just need to cripple you to the point you can't follow me."

"You think you will escape that easily?" asked Alucard.

Choukai smiled. "I _know_ I will escape that easily. You are the best in a world that is composed of ghouls and fourth rate vampires. Let me show you true power of the Creatures of the Darkness!" laughed Choukai as he threw a flurry of wards at Alucard causing him to explode.

Choukai grinned as the badly damaged Alucard staggered to his feet. "It that all you have, Chinaman?"

"Not at all," laughed Choukai as he snapped his fingers. Alucard exploded again. "You see I have contaminated your blood, Alucard. I don't need to use wards to hurt you for the next hour. All I have to do is snap my fingers and you go boom. BAHAHAHA." Choukai then snapped his fingers several more times Alucard exploding every time he did so.

"You're not the only one who can make things explode, little man," growled Camilla her eyes flashing red. The ground underneath Choukai exploded throwing him into a wall.

Choukai grinned again. "You seek to defeat a servant of the Sanjiyan Unkara who became Death the destroyer of worlds? BAHAHAHA," he laughed as he faded into the wall itself.

"Choukai is gone but you, Tubalcain Alhambra, are still here," said Satan staggering forward. "Good, I need something to vent my frustration on."

"I'm afraid the Major can't let you do that, Fräulein," said a youthful voice.

Satan frowned and turned her eyes narrowing at the catboy in a Hitler youth uniform now in front of her. "What? What _are_ you?"

"I am Warrant Officer Schrödinger," said the catboy.

"That is _who_ you are. I asked what you are," said Satan scowling. "I am having trouble sensing you. It is almost like you both do and don't exist."

Schrödinger grinned. "That is exactly right, Fräulein. I am everyvhere and novhere."

Satan started to chuckle, then giggle, and finally exploded laughing. "This is rich. I get the proof that our mortal kin are our equals if not superiors and it is from a group of humans I totally detest." Satan looked into the sky arms spread wide. "You have a real sick sense of humor at times don't you, Supreme Creator?"

"What are you talking about, Satan?" asked Hitomebore crawling toward the pair.

"Our little visitor is potentially more powerful than a Wu," said Satan her face grim as she looked at Schrödinger.

"Potentially more powerful than a Wu?" asked Anderson stumbling toward the pair.

"That is not news I needed," grumbled now reformed Integra who picked up her sword. "What about Tubalcain Alhambra?"

"Same type as the Valentine brothers," Satan then smiled in a matter that caused Schrödinger to step back. "Do your orders concerning him still stand?"

"Yes," replied Integra as she started to walk toward the pair.

"She is not a wampire but she reformed just like Alcuard is said to do," said Schrödinger narrowing his eyes.

"She is Wu," said Satan still smiling. "Vampires are nothing but a clobbered together way to make multitude of Wu and are therefore inferior in many ways." Satan then scowled. "But you…you have to potential to be even more than any Wu can realize. I don't even know if it is possible but I must find a way to destroy you and Millennium. You lot have become far more dangerous then Lilith and her Wu Cain could ever be." Satan pulled out a ward and slapped it on Schrödinger's forehead.

Schrödinger blinked and removed the ward and looked at it. "And just how vould a piece of paper vith Chinese vriting on it destroy me?"

"That ward would have paralyzed a Wu or its Sanjiyan Unkara master," said Satan which resulted in Schrödinger jumping up and slapping the ward on Satan's forehead. "And I just realized just how stupid it was to tell you that second part. GET THIS THING OFF ME!"

"Vhat do you know, it vorks," grinned Schrödinger who then snapped his fingers. "Vhat?" he said when nothing happened.

"Choukai's little trick works for him and him alone but I have my own tricks." smiled Satan. "Cha-Lieh-Chong attack!"

Schrödinger blinked as a bug appeared and blew a hole in his chest when it hit him. He then smiled as the wound simply disappeared. "The Major wanted a glorious var and what could be more glorious than a var that involves the ruler of Hell itself?"

Alucard broke into hysterical laughter at the expression now on Satan's face. "You see, my old friend, these are not your average Nazis. This is the Major and his freak show menagerie. I destroyed them once and I will do so again."

"Considering we are dealing with them again I say you did a crappy job, Vladsy," said Hitomebore as she stood. "I hate it when my spine gets broken. Takes so blasted long to heal," she muttered to herself. "Is Moski useful yet?" she yelled out.

"Sorry, Momma Inho, he's still out cold."

"MY NAME IS NOT VLADSY!" screamed Alucard. "And why do we need Mousey anyway? There are only two of them."

"Right and _one_ overweight Chinaman effectively cleaned our clocks despite of us knowing this was a trap."

"Groan, we win?" asked a groggy Mosquiton

"No, Moski we didn't win; we're still fighting!" screamed Hitomebore her face going red. "Give the freaking order already."

"Hondo, Yuki."

"About time, _Master_," fumed Yuri who froze both Tubalcain Alhambra and Schrödinger. "Now that fiasco is…how? Where'd the crazy catboy Nazi go?" yelled Yuri running up to the now empty block of ice.

Suddenly an explosion filled the air. "You thought that simply putting me in a block of ice would stop me?" yelled Tubalcain playing cards appearing his hand. "You must all be soft in the head!" he yelled throwing the cards which exploded when they hit something.

"Ok, this is just great. Now we're facing vampire whose stick comes right out of a freaking comic book," grumbled Hitomebore. "And he now blew off my legs!"

"What the…?" said Hondo as Tubalcain turned into cards as his flame hit him. Hondo then was knocked off his feet by an exploding card.

"Having a problem healing," muttered Alucard as he pushed himself up. "Magical playing cards. How amusing."

"You're having a problem healing while I'm not," said Camilla walking toward Tubalcain. "It appears your little toys are not as effective on me as they are on Alucard." Camilla's eyes flashed and the cards in Tubalcain's hand exploded before he could throw them.

"It appears the Major is going to have to do a lot of rethinking on this," commented Schrödinger behind her. Camilla spun around only to get a bayonet in the stomach. "Herr Anderson should be more careful with his weapons; someone could get hurt," grinned Schrödinger.

"Yeh, like you, Schrödingbat," growled Satan as she rammed two of Anderson's bayonets through Schrödinger's back. At which point they all got hit by some of Tubalcain's cards.

Alucard started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" asked Tubalcain.

"I'm just thinking of the tongue lashing Sir Integra is going to give everyone in the debriefing."

"I may not wait that long," said Integra her sword in her hand. "And whatsoever ye do, do it heartily, as to the Lord, and not unto men;" she intoned pointing the sword at Tubalcain. He was blasted off his feet by the beam that resulted.

"How?" asked Tubalcain staggering to his feet.

"With good will doing service, as to the Lord, and not to men," yelled Anderson. Another beam blasted Tubalcain off his feet.

"You're supposed to be at each other throats," gasped Tubalcain as he struggled to stand.

"If not for Badrik we likely would have been," said Anderson as he walked forward. "But there the Lord in his wisdom let me see a girl that consorted with demons use the Lord's power. Open thou mine eyes, that I may behold wondrous things out of thy law, Amen."

"I am going to make this fool squeal like a pig," said Alucard standing.

"You, make me squeal like a PIG?" screamed Tubalcain as Alucard slammed into him grabbing one wrist and breaking a leg with a kick. Alucard then proceeded to beat the crap out of Tubalcain whose screams did sound like those of a pig after while.

"Well now you are going to tell me all you know," said Alucard conversationally as he held what was left of Tubalcain by the head. "Or rather your blood will," finished Alucard as he bit into Tubalcain's neck. Soon the body turned into dried mummy like corpse that Alucard simple let fall to the ground.

**~*~*Elsewhere in a room filled with TV monitors*~*~**

"I'm so sorry, Major," said the Doktor.

"Nonsense," said the Major now grinning madly. "Warrant Officer Schrödinger is correct on both counts. A war that involves Satan will be unlike any other but it will require rethinking and a replanning. But only a little mind you. It makes my spine tingle with anticipation as to what will come, Doktor. Now set course for home."

**~*~*CoD*~*~**


	6. Ch 06 If we shadows have offended

Hellsing belongs to Hirano Kou, 3x3 eyes (Sazan Eyes) is the creation of Yuzo Takada, and Master of Mosquiton is the creation Akahori Satoru and Negishi Hirosi. Hope you enjoy this little crossover.

Chap 6 If we shadows have offended

Sir James Moriarty was rubbing his head as he talked to the Queen on the phone. "You are not the only one who is …unhappy with recent developments. Creatures of Darkness from all over the world are calling in asking just what in the world we think we are doing." James sighed. "Yes, I do believe her statement and it is going to cause problems. Satan at some 40,000 years is the oldest known active Sanjiyan Unkara and that alone will cause many Creatures to try and lend assistance even if they have no idea what they should be doing. Her somewhat radical view regarding humans as her people's equals if not superiors will also cause problems. Then there is the issue of some of her fellow Sanjiyan Unkara coming to call to personally find out just what is going on." James winced. "An emergency meeting of the Round Table in one week? Yes, I understand and I agree. See you then, your Majesty."

James hung of the phone and sighed. "Why does the only Sanjiyan Unkara that didn't treat humanity as if they were a bunch of stone wielding cavemen also have to be such a total twit at times?"

**~*~*Hellsing mansion a week later*~*~**

Integra sat down at the head of the table looking at her fellow knights and the representatives from the Vatican. "Despite the horrid way the operation in Rio was run we found out several important things."

"And what pray tell what do you know that hasn't been on CNN for the last week?" asked Maxwell a false smile on his face.

"Pai's fiancée is behind Millennium," said Pai sitting in a chair her legs pulled to her chest rocking back and forth. "All Pai's people gone but one who caused civil war and Pai never knew."

"Minor correction there, Pai," said Hitomebore. "Your fiancée's _Wu_ _was_ behind Millennium. From what Choukai said I suspect that Shiva is in some form of deep sleep and Millennium has gone rogue."

"It is a testament to Sir Integra's ancestors that she has as much control over Alucard as she does," said Satan softly. "Lilith herself has none of that kind of control over any vampire other than Cain. That is why after nearly 35,000 years she is still trying to build her vampire army to storm the upper domains of her fellow Sanjiyan Unkara."

"The temptation to live forever Millennium offers has produced collaborators everywhere," said James, "It has gotten to the level than even our information network has been left out of the loop on far too many things."

"Unfortunately, Tabalcain's blood only told us less than what the Creatures of Darkness had already found out," said Alucard frowning.

"At least Tabalcain's blood showed me the way here so he wasn't totally useless, Ya?" asked Schrödinger appearing from thin air.

Alucard pulled his guns.

"Vait, I am just a messenger."

"You're more than that," said Satan narrowing her eyes. "Internal Kunlun teleport. The more I learn the more dangerous I realize you are."

Schrödinger set up a little portable viewer and pointed a remote at it and pushed a button. When nothing happened he clicked a few more times until an image formed with screaming in the background.

"Sounds like you have your hands full there, Major."

"Just a little problem with superiors who are cowards but now I have found relief."

"Hello Major," said Alucard.

"Ah Alucard, it has been a long time hasn't it. I am very glad to see you again," said the grinning Major whose eyes looked at the head of the table. "And this must be the current leader of Hellsing, Sir Integra Hellsing."

"Enough," said Pai leaping from her chair glaring at the view screen. "Pai want to know why man known as Major doing this."

The Major's smile wavered for a moment. "And who is this Fräulein?"

"Pai not Fräulein." fumed Pai slamming her hand on the desk. "Pai Sanjiyan Unkara and Pai ask Major question."

"Why are we doing this? You ask that as if there was a goal. I assure you we have no goal."

"Hogwash," exploded a Vatican representative. "You have to have a goal in this."

"SILENCE!" yelled the Major. "It has been a long time since I spoke with a young girl. Know your place, _boy_."

"Pai older than she looks. Pai 300 years old and Pai not letting sister Parvati taking over," Pai said holding her head. "Pai tired of sister taking over to 'shield Pai from world'. Thanks to sister Parvati Pai talk like idiot, know next to nothing of world, and has many gaps in memories."

"There are those who have no goals in achieving their means. I speak of course of ourselves." The Major snapped his fingers and a horde of vampire soldiers descended on tied up officers and started eating them. Mosquiton got a silly smile on his face and fainted while Camilla got paler than normal.

"You are all insane," said Maxwell.

"But it is your God who guarantees my madness. So I ask you this—can a God who permits the existence of such as I be called sane?"

Maxwell just stared at the Major.

"You seem to have forgotten just who the hell you are talking to…," began the Major.

"Pai not care who Major is or what Major belongs to," said Pai tears streaming down her cheeks. "Together we will stop Major. Together we will stop Millennium."

The Major's smile grew. "Together?" he asked. "You think you can keep Hellsing and Section XIII from going at each other throats? You think that you can overcome over 500 years of religious fighting?" The Major laughed. "I'm insane? But it doesn't matter as my true enemy is not Hellsing, not Britain, not Section XIII but that man who is enjoying himself there in the corner."

Everybody turned to see Alucard laughing louder and louder. "Fine I'll destroy you and your brood as many times as it takes," roared Alucard. "A wonderful declaration of war."

"And we will overturn unsatisfactory results any number of times," replied the Major.

"Aren't you two little war happy maniacs forgetting one key detail?" asked Hitomebore. "A detail named Choukai."

"Ah the little Chinaman. I assure you Fräulein I have not forgotten him at all."

"What about your old boss Lieutenant Colonel Benares S. Gruber?" asked Hitomebore.

"What about him?" grinned the Major who turned his attention to Integra. "How does it feel to be like Gruber, Sir Integra?" The Major now laughed. "How does it feel to be an immortal considered _superior_ to the vampire?"

"It will fell a lot bloody better when we shut your operation down, Major."

"You are welcome to try, Sir Integra," said the Major continuing to grin.

"It is clear you have no idea of just what kind of hornet's nest this operation of yours has tipped over, Major," commented Satan.

The Major's grin seemed to get larger. "I assure you Satan, ruler of Hell I have a very good grasp of what I have started."

"Alucard," fumed Integra.

Alucard grinned as he shoved one gun in Schrödinger's mouth and pulled the trigger and blew away the viewer with the other gun.

Satan frowned as Schrödinger's now headless body disappeared. "Kunlun teleport while totally incapacitated. It gets worse by the minute. What I would like to know is why now?"

"That is the question," said Sir James. "What has changed to bring this Major and his happy little group of maniacs out of the hole they have been presumably hiding in for the last 50 years."

"Parvati said the Ningen no Zou had been entrusted to her tribe which humans revered as the Hindu pantheon." said Anderson in thought. "In the late 1930s there was something called the SS Tibet Expedition which according to some reports was to determine if Tibet was the cradle of the Aryan race."

"I think I see where you going with this," said Hitomebore

"You think those maniacs were looking for the Ningen no Zou," commented Satan.

"Yes Ah do and Ah think that is what has made this Major person come out of the shadows he has hidden in for the last 50 some years."

"Hmm. The Major doesn't need any reason to do what he does," commented Alucard grinning, "Considering our new additions I wonder if it is going to be as fun as when Sir Arthur had me get that Statue of Humanity…"

"WHAT?!" yelled Satan jumping up and grabbing Alucard by the front of his suit. "Describe this Statue of Humanity." growled Satan.

"It's a small statue consisting of three kneeling figures…, started Aludard clearly frightened.

"Their backs to each other their arms connected forming a triangle?" asked Satan her lips quivering as Sir James paled.

"Oh crap…" said a paling Alucard as he broke out of Satan's loosening grip and disappeared through the floor.

"VLAD TEPES DRACULA, YOU GET YOUR UNDEAD VAMPIRE BUTT BACK HERE!" screamed Satan.

Several minutes later a subdued Alucard emerged from a wall a box in his hands. "Sir Arthur used many methods and artifacts to boost my powers," said Alucard clearly nervous. "This was the last one he used," he said as he set the box on a side table, opened it, and pulled out a statue.

"The Ningen no Zou," whispered Parvati.

Clearly nervous Alucard set the statue on the table and then backed away.

"Well that explains a lot," grumbled Satan as she squatted so that she was eye level with the statue. "Always wondered how Sir Arthur was able to boost your powers to the level he did. Never considered that _this_ was involved." Glancing up with her eyes Satan commented. "This is not all that was in the box."

"No," said Alucard pulling out a book with a cross on it, "there is this bible, but…"

"It is not in English," finished Satan her eyes returning to the statue. "When I originally explained what the Ningen no Zou to Vlad I was limited to 15th century terms. Here in the 20th I can be far more _accurate_ about some of its key properties. It is effectively a power plant, dynamo, transformer, capacitor, and battery all rolled up into one little package."

"Ah think Ah understand," said Anderson. "Sir Arthur set the power of a Bible with the books as close to the original languages as possible against that of Alucard in such a way that as he grew in power the wards keeping him in check also grew in power."

"Very good," said Satan. "That is _exactly_ what he did."

"And Ah assume it also works in reverse," commented Anderson.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Which eliminates any idea of putting it in the Vatican's vaults."

"Yes, unless you want to see Alucard's power go to levels that would worry even me."

"Can we _use_ it?" asked Hitomebore.

"Oh yes we can use it," responded Satan. "The question is how we want to use it-directly or as a symbol. Unfortunately all the writings on using the Ningen no Zou's full power were entrusted to the Hindu tribe."

"Uh Pai not have any writings like that."

"Kind of figured that," responded Satan. "This leaves us with the only human religions to also acknowledge a single Supreme Creator _and_ create items that channeled its power—Judaism and Christianity."

"We know that the Bible can be used as an access," commented Sir Integra.

"Uh, that is only due to the acceptance of Sanjiyan Unkara power."

"So when I accepted Pai blessing of my blades I gained the ability to access the Lord's true power."

"Oh no," said Satan chuckling. "What Pai gave you is the ability to tap into a _shadow_ of that power and a pale one at that. Only an item truly touched by the Supreme Creator could give you _that_ kind of access and even then there may be limitations."

"Limitations? But the Grail and the Spear…," began Anderson.

"Are limited. The Grail is limited to healing…soothing and burning healing. The Spear can only be used for protection. Only something like the Ark or the Ningen no Zou has the potential of true full access, but only if you if you have the right knowledge."

"Which you have," commented Maxwell sarcastically.

Satan smiled sadly at the Bishop. "No. I don't have that knowledge enough though my mother was among those who made the Ningen no Zou. We made the mistake of thinking that made us special and the end result of our arrogance was me losing my family, my world, my home. Then the Ningen no Zou appeared in this reality and I discarded any plans of going home."

"Why?" asked Sir James.

"Because I am the only one who understands the full potential for good and ill of the Ningen no Zou. There is the temptation to use the Ningen no Zou to play God and by that I mean not god of fire, knowledge, or whatever…but _the_ God. It's frightening."

"Must be why my people sent it here from Sazan," said Pai. "So fiancée could not use it."

"That's very likely. Even though access of its full power requires three Sanjiyan Unkara its basic power set is impressive as demonstrated by Sir Arthur."

"Pai know how to make sure," said Pai putting a hand on the Ningen no Zou. "Fear thou not; for I am with thee: be not dismayed; for I am thy God: I will strengthen thee; yea, I will help thee; yea, I will uphold thee with the right hand of my righteousness."

Satan lowered her head as the Ningen no Zou glowed. "Wrong move, Pai."

"What Satan mean?"

"Arrrrgggh," screamed Alucard as he started smoking. "Turn it off. TURN IT OFF!" he screamed clawing at his face.

"Alucard's like Cain's vampirism involves the belief that you are somehow better then the Supreme Creator," commented Satan as Alucard fell to the ground screaming and smoking. "That is an issue."

Pai's eyes widened. "Pai fix. Heal me, O Lord, and I shall be healed; save me, and I shall be saved, for you are my praise."

Satan face palmed. "And it gets worse."

"What Satan mean? Alucard not smoking or screaming anymore."

"He's not Alucard any more," sighed Satan looking at the kneeling figure on the floor. "Welcome back to the world of Man, Prince Vlad Tepes Dracula."

The figure slowly stood. "My power…WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" he screamed grabbing Pai.

"Let her go, _Prince Vlad_," said Integra as she bolted from her chair and grabbed her former servant's shoulder.

"Prince Vlad … you called me _Prince Vlad_," he said letting go of Pai and slowly turning to face Integra.

"That is who you are now."

Vlad stumbled back. "But the Major… How am I going to fight Millennium like _this_?!"

"Have your forgotten?" asked Satan standing. "I have the Lance of Longinus. Once you wield it for one day you will have all the power of a Wu."

"And what good does that do me?" roared the former vampire. "Without my superhuman strength I can't use my guns. I can't even call on any of the souls I claimed over the centuries."

"Guns? You don't need guns, Vlad," snarled Satan as she grabbed the book on the table. "You have _this_! As Pai has shown once you have been touched by the power of the Sanjiyan Unkara the Bible becomes more than an inspiration—it becomes a tool…a weapon. Pai's healing has made you a transformed human. In some respects you are more powerful now then you ever were as a vampire," growled Satan as she slammed the book on the table.

"Perhaps but as Parvati is so keen on pointing out that power must be learned," responded Vlad. "I know the Major. He is not going to take a little holiday and give us more time."

"Maybe we don't need time," commented Anderson. "Is the link between him and the Ningen no Zou intact?"

"Yes, it is; that is why I said he was a transformed human…" Satan stopped and looked at the statue. "I see what you mean. He has the raw power; we just have to figure out the means for him to access it."

"You mean to tell me that in my case the Bible has effectively become one big spell book Oh that is just…" Vlad stopped and started grinning. "I do have minions."

"Bad idea. I'm not sure you can control the Horsemen or the Beasts," commented Satan scowling. "Besides odds are we will not need them."

Vlad frowned but then smiled again. "But we can still have fun. One drop of his master's blood and Mousy will be most entertaining."

"Groan, I just had the most horrible…." began Mosquiton who then looked around. "It wasn't a dream was it?"

"No, it wasn't," said Integra. "While you were out there have been some developments. Your grandfather is now a transformed human which makes your group our frontline unit until he and I get up to speed with our powers."

**~*~*CoD*~*~**


End file.
